Le Moineau bleu et la Brigade criminelle
by Obviously Enough
Summary: Recueil d'enquêtes criminelles au sein de la police de New York, feat les Avengers - Tiens tiens, un pendu, bizarre, plus personne ne se tue comme ça de nos jours. Et surtout pas un important employé d'Apple. Est-ce un coup de l'épouse ? Ou une vengeance pour espionnage industriel ? Cela a-t-il un rapport avec le triple meurtre racial il y a treize ans ? Le nouveau n'en sait rien.
1. Prologue

Ceci est une fic policière sur fond de mafia et de corruption, en espérant que ça te plaira, la bleue. En joie.

Playlist :

Cops and Robbers – The Hoosiers

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 _Are you, are you ?_

 _Coming to the tree_

 _Where they strung up a man_

 _They say who murdered three…_

 _Where the dead man called out for his love to flee…_

 _Wear a necklace of hope, side by side with me._

The Hanging Tree – cover by Holly Henry

-o-o-o-o-

 _Jeudi 20 août 2015, 09 :12_

L'ascenseur tinta en ouvrant ses portes et Tony manqua de sautiller en y entrant. Il était déjà neuf heures du matin mais c'était son heure d'arrivée habituelle. En fait, il avait envie de sautiller parce qu'il y avait un nouveau à la brigade, parce que sa raison de vivre était le bizutage et qu'en plus c'était un pistonné, alors son pote Steve (qui trouvait le pistonnage injuste) fermerait les yeux si des œufs volaient ou s'il n'y avait qu'un seul nom sur tout le planning des corvées.

Bref : c'était une bonne journée qui commençait.

L'ascenseur l'avertit par son jingle qu'il avait juste le temps de se recoiffer avant la porte ne s'ouvre. Il sortit avec un petit sourire en coin, la démarche détendue malgré son manque offusquant de ponctualité.

« Tu es en retard, Tony, l'accueillit son collègue, ayant manifestement un conflit avec son ordinateur, en train de refuser d'envoyer un mail important.

-Tu es emmerdant, Stevy, récita-t-il. Mais tu dois savoir que je t'aime malgré tes défauts, le rassura le lieutenant en s'installant au bureau voisin.

Le couloir les séparait, et Tony lui devait sûrement la vie. Parce que le lieutenant Rogers était très musclé et qu'il lui arrivait de perdre son calme quand son ami lui parlait pendant trop longtemps.

Comme tous les matins, Steve s'interdit donc de sortir son arme de service pour l'abattre et préféra continuer son combat de tous les instants contre la technologie.

-Alors, il est où le bleu ? s'enquit Tony avec un sourire carnassier.

En lui jetant un œil Steve crut soudainement voir l'affiche des Dents de la Mer.

-Du calme Tony, lui lança Natasha, passant devant eux avec des dossiers sous le bras. Fury lui a donné rendez-vous à dix heures.

-Et Thor Odinson, le type de la brigade anti-gang ? lui demanda-t-il en se dévissant le cou pour garder son attention et avoir une réponse.

-Il a pris un jour de congé, sa copine astrologue passe quelques jours sur la côte est, répondit-elle en finissant par faire une pause ici. Et il répète que même s'il en avait très envie, ce n'est pas grâce à lui que son frère intègre la crim'.

-Cool, et je suis Ellen Degeneres, répliqua Tony. Bien sûr que c'est du pistonnage, ce type a un frère qui travaille à la brigade et un père qui est la personne la plus influente de toute la ville. Sans parler du fait… sourit-il encore.

C'est le sourire _: je sais quelque chose que vous ne savez pas car je suis un génie de l'informatique- en fait barrez « de l'informatique »._

-…Qu'il a un Cv déplorable. Rien qui justifie son arrivée ici. J'ai cracké les dossiers secrets du boss et-

-Vous avez piraté qui ? s'enquit le directeur Fury juste à coté de lui, arrivé discrètement.

-La B.O.S, Bank of Sacramento chef, répondit-il en faisant tourner son siège, ils ont un client avec des revenus très louches, on le soupçonne d'avoir fait le nettoyeur dans l'affaire Williams.

Steve leva les yeux au ciel, Natasha apprécia la rapidité et la crédibilité de la réplique d'une moue approbatrice et Clint, ayant tout entendu du bureau de derrière, se leva et le félicita d'une tape discrète sur l'épaule en passant, car il doit de toute façon descendre voir Bruce.

Comment ce type, Anthony Stark, arrivait à être si au courant des affaires en cours alors que son principal job consistait à colporter les ragots, pirater des trucs et avoir une intuition une fois par mois, restait un des mystères les plus insondables de la brigade criminelle de la police newyorkaise.

-Bien essayé Stark, mais de un j'espère pour vous que vous connaissez vos pronoms mieux que ça, de deux le Dr Banner m'a transmis son rapport sur Williams ce matin, et c'est vraiment un suicide. Pas un meurtre maquillé en suicide. Ce qui veut dire pas de nettoyeur, pas de banque of Sacramento, et vous avez encore piraté mon ordi et je vais encore vous menacer de vous mettre à la porte. »

Tony eut une grimace douloureuse tandis que Fury le fusillait de son œil unique. Ce dernier releva la tête vers le reste de son équipe, et fit le discours d'usage.

« Ok, donc on a un bleu à partir d'aujourd'hui, et tout ce que je vous demande c'est de lui foutre la paix. Ah si, j'ai un truc à vous demander en fait, se rappela-t-il avant de soupirer. Qui veut le coacher ? A part Stark, demanda-t-il.

Parce que des années après, il espérait toujours (c'est beau tout de même).

Le temps qu'il finisse sa phrase Natasha s'était rappelé que Darcy lui avait demandé de passer urgemment et Steve reçut un appel de Bucky, son pote des stups, qui avait un suspect à lui montrer.

Tony s'était dit que s'il levait la main pour se porter volontaire il allait vraiment se faire virer, donc il contenta de taper avec légèreté sur son clavier en attendant que ses collègues ne s'enfuient. Il jeta une œillade à son chef quand il l'entendit soupirer de nouveau, et promit :

« Je vais lui apprendre toutes les ficelles du métier et s'il fait des erreurs je les lui expliquerai avec patience et compréhension. Juré, rajouta-t-il.

-Faites diagnostiquer votre mythomanie Stark.

Mais il partit tout de même, signe de son accord.

Tony était au _comble du bonheur._

D'ailleurs quand Jarvis se mit à miauler près de lui la seconde d'après il se redressa, le prit dans ses bras et l'emmena près de sa gamelle vide en lui racontant ô combien tout allait être drôle et en lui grattant le cou.

En décembre dernier, un chat avait traîné plusieurs jours d'affilée devant la brigade. Un siamois bâtard et errant avec des puces. Et chacun l'avait regardé chaque matin en hésitant, puis l'avait caressé tout de même, puis avait regardé le bâtiment de la NYPD en hésitant, mais l'allergie du directeur aux chats avait toujours fini par dissuader même les cœurs les plus tendres.

Et puis Tony s'était ramené un matin avec le chat dans les bras ainsi que deux gamelles, des croquettes, une litière et un couffin dans son sac à dos. Il avait déposé le tout à coté de la photocopieuse et s'était ensuite installé à son bureau, commençant à travailler comme si rien d'inhabituel ne s'était passé. L'intégralité du service avait rejoint sa campagne silencieuse, et avait tout aussi silencieusement commencé à réfléchir à pourquoi fallait-il absolument garder ce chat afin de démontrer la chose par a plus b au directeur.

Steve considérait qu'avoir une mascotte permettrait de souder une équipe parfois en désaccord voire même en conflit, et les chats étaient des créatures tranquilles et apaisantes, donc l'espèce parfaite pour ça.

Clint voulait bien retirer toutes ses pétitions sur le remplacement du chauffage central s'il avait une bouillote constamment disponible dans les bureaux.

Darcy trouvait que les chats c'était vraiment trop mignon et elle voulait bien s'occuper de ses puces et de ses soucis de santé (Darcy avait fait des études vétérinaires avant d'entrer dans la police scientifique. Darcy avait fait bien trop d'études pour concorder avec son jeune âge, donc on présumait qu'elle n'en avait pas fait la moitié.). Et elle comptait mettre du death métal à fond pendant six mois s'il était mis dehors.

Natasha comptait dire qu'il était la preuve vivante que Tony avait un peu d'humanité et un bon fond, caché derrière une grosse couche d'emmerdeur, et qu'il était utile d'avoir l'animal sous les yeux quand on avait envie d'étrangler l'être humain.

Bruce, mis au courant un peu plus tard, avait construit son argumentation sur le fait qu'avoir un animal à caresser, et surtout un animal aussi paisible qu'un chat, permettrait de tranquilliser ses nerfs.

(Le Dr Banner, le grand génie de l'autopsie, prenait un traitement pour sa schizophrénie, mais était tout de même sujet à d'imprévisibles et violentes sautes d'humeur, ce qui entraînait une grande écoute de ses demandes de la part de toute la brigade, et surtout de la part de celui qui signait le budget de réparations tous les ans) (en clair Fury écoutait Bruce même s'il trouvait qu'il lui coûtait cher en maçons et plombiers).

Sûrs ou presque de leur succès, ils attendirent patiemment que Fury tombe sur la boule de poil en surveillant à tour de rôle le coin près de la photocopieuse.

Et il le fit.

Sauf qu'après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours, il se mit à le prendre dans ses bras et à lui murmurer que ça faisait un moment qu'il le voyait dans la rue sans oser le ramener et que c'était bien que quelqu'un ait eu assez de cœur pour le faire.

(Ils avaient été trop loin pour entendre ça, mais Tony avait récupéré la vidéo de surveillance et Natasha avait lu sur ses lèvres. C'était dur à croire en côtoyant le directeur presque tous les jours, mais il y avait cette rumeur comme quoi l'agent Romanoff était un ancien espion surdoué du KGB et qu'on pouvait donc lui faire confiance pour lire sur les lèvres) (et que de toute manière, il était dangereux de la mettre en doute tout court)

Alors on se mit à chercher la personne qui avait répandu la rumeur de l'allergie aux chats de Fury afin de la lyncher, mais elle demeura introuvable.

(Ou probablement il n'y avait qu'une seule personne ici qui répandait les ragots, et que c'était la même que celle qui avait osé ramener le chat. Et le lynchage n'avait alors plus aucune logique.)

L'affaire fut donc enterrée et le chat resta à la brigade, apaisant Bruce, réchauffant Clint, ravissant Darcy, empêchant Natasha de tuer Tony, et unissant tout le monde.

Dix heures moins dix et Tony trépignait d'impatience. On était en avance pour le premier jour à la crim' de la NYPD, non ?

L'ascenseur sonna et il se leva aussitôt.

« Je t'ai manqué à ce point ? s'enquit Clint en haussant un sourcil.

Tony lui cria un peu dessus et Clint lui répliqua qu'il était vraiment trop excité à propos des nouveaux. Ils ne les gardaient pas très longtemps de toute façon. Pas parce qu'ils en tuaient beaucoup, mais souvent ils changeaient de service d'eux-mêmes rapidement (« trop sanglant », « trop difficile », « des collègues vraiment trop bizarres ») ou alors Fury leur faisait changer pour un prétexte ou un autre, les recrutant facilement mais permettant à très peu de passer la barre des trois semaines.

Mais c'était pour ça que Tony les aimait ! Le plaisir du bizutage sans devoir les materner pendant des années. C'était jouissif comme l'invention du préservatif.

L'ascenseur tinta à nouveau et leur conversation se stoppa net. Un type grand, jean noir sweat vert, l'air sérieux mais pas coincé non plus, en sortit et marcha dans le service en cherchant discrètement le bureau du directeur.

Tony le détailla sans vergogne pour juger ce qu'il valait. Il avait… un pas assuré mais lent, comme voulant avancer qu'en n'ayant examiné chaque détail de son environnement proche. Bon point. Des longues jambes taillées pour courir. Essentiel. Tony se força à rester concentré et ne se fait pas de remarques comme quoi les couilles étaient indispensables dans la crim', car tout ça est abstrait, considérant Natasha et Darcy. Le nouveau était musclé. Pas comme Steve ni Thor, mais comme taillé à la serpe, lui donnant l'air agile. Des mains de pianiste. Pas sûr qu'ils aient besoin de musique sur une scène de crime, mais savait-on jamais, et puis ce type n'avait peut-être jamais touché un piano de sa vie malgré ses longues mains, même si dans son milieu d'origine on avait sûrement accès à un piano, et Tony se rendit compte qu'il divergeait. D'ailleurs, sa posture était droite, et là se voyait son éducation bourgeoise le destinant à dominer la planète. Bruce, par exemple, était très légèrement voûté, comme ne voulant pas imposer au monde sa présence. Lui, c'était comme si sa posture criait au monde que celui-ci devrait être honoré que le nouveau lui marche dessus. Alors que l'inspection était sur le point de se terminer et qu'un pourcentage était en train d'être établi sur ses chances de passer la Barrière (environ 43%. Ce type avait l'air trop arrogant et trop louche pour rester plus de trois semaines), il leva finalement le nez vers le visage et WOWOWOW ça c'était des jolis yeux. Mazette. Il allait avoir du mal à formuler une pensée construite et argumentée dans les secondes qui allaient suivre. Il avait une image mentale de ses neurones en train de courir partout, complètement hors de contrôle, avec du vert émeraude recouvrant progressivement toute la surface de sa boîte crânienne.

Ah, il nous regardait. Il fallait se maîtriser et répondre calmement :

« Le bureau à droite au fond du couloir. Et au fait : tu tiendras pas deux jours. »

Après un instant de réflexion Loki referma sa bouche. Bouche qui allait tout d'abord demander où était le directeur Fury, puis lancer un remerciement, et enfin balancer une insulte.

Tony avait vu tout ce cheminement sur le visage près du sien, et avait un sourire resplendissant.

Ah oui, songea Loki. D'accord. Il la jouait comme ça. Conseil à soi-même numéro un : éviter le plus possible ce flic-là (appelons-le l'Emmerdeur). Il semblait insupportable et dangereux. L'autre (appelons-le Yeux perçants) le jugeait du regard aussi, mais voulait plutôt voir ce qu'il valait que lui mettre le plus vite possible la tête dans les chiottes.

Ce qui était bien évidemment le cas de l'autre.

Il se détourna sans daigner réagir à la provocation, et Tony put reprendre son inspection.

Oui, il avait définitivement un cul à détourner l'attention des coupables pour mieux leur faire dire des trucs compromettants et ainsi les coincer. Très bon point. Très très bon. 99%.

Tony reçut une tape derrière la tête et remercia Clint dans sa tête tandis qu'il râlait à voix haute.

-J'inspectais. Putain. T'en penses quoi toi ?

-Il est louche, répliqua Steve, magiquement réapparu et s'incrustant dans le débat. Tout comme Thor l'est. Pourquoi courir après des criminels quand ils peuvent claquer des doigts et posséder le monde ? Thor nous dit que c'est à cause de la pression et que ça ne lui convient pas. Ok, admit-il tandis que Clint et Tony se fatiguaient de son soliloque, mais Odin est vraiment malchanceux si ses deux fils refusent la succession, non ? Ca fait vraiment… infiltration de la police.

Steve était un passionné de la seconde guerre mondiale. Il en connaissait les détails comme s'il l'avait vécue. Son obsession le rendait également légèrement parano que tout le bordel ne recommence, et cette paranoïa était parfois aussi exaspérante que Tony dans ses meilleurs jours (ce qui était _vraiment_ beaucoup dire).

-'Sais pas, répondit utilement Clint.

-Il est là parce que c'est le meilleur boulot du monde, fit le hacker avec un regard si pétillant qu'il faisait peur.

-Parfois je me dis que tu es un tueur en série, Tony, soupira Clint après un instant. Et j'ai les menottes qui me démangent.

-Ne te gêne pas, mon fouet est dans un tiroir de la morgue, murmura-t-il en s'éclipsant.

Soit il allait se connecter à la vidéo de surveillance du bureau du directeur, soit courir faire des commérages à Bruce ou Darcy, soit retourner gagatiser auprès de Jarvis « Qui c'est qui a gagné un bizut tout mignon tout neuf ? C'est qui ? C'est papa, bowi mon chaton c'est papa ! ». Au choix. Le téléphone de Steve sonna juste à temps pour empêcher Tony de partir trop loin et le blond écouta son collègue de la sureté publique lui faire part d'un suicide. Clint et Tony attendirent la fin de l'appel en faisant des paris sur la future affaire tandis que derrière eux Fury sortit de son bureau, accompagné du nouveau.

« On a un pendu sur la neuvième avenue, lança Steve après avoir raccroché. MacLogan veut qu'on vienne parce que la victime est fichée chez nous. On va dire trois personnes, Tony, le nouveau et doc ?

Il regarda le directeur, qui lui donna son accord d'un signe de tête avant de se détourner d'eux, puis Tony, qui lui fit un clin d'œil.

« Loki Odinson, c'est bien ça ? demanda-t-il au bleu. Je suis Steve Rogers, enchanté, dit-il alors qu'ils se serraient la main et Loki le rebaptisa Super Poulet, car il a l'air fort, coincé et carré sur les règles. Tu as déjà rencontré Clint Barton (Yeux perçants lui fit un signe de la main) ainsi que Tony Stark (l'Emmerdeur lui sourit comme le squale qu'il est), qui s'est proposé pour être ton mentor (si c'était seulement possible, le sourire de Tony se serait agrandi et l'expression de Loki se serait faite encore plus déprimée). N'hésite pas à le rembarrer s'il va trop loin ou à demander conseil à d'autres. Si tu veux bien, Tony va te faire une visite des locaux puis vous allez passer prendre Banner avant d'y aller. Clint, tu viens m'aider à boucler le dossier Williams ? Darcy doit avoir fini le rapport balistique. »

Le bleu avait vraiment une sale tête. Il aurait sans doute eu l'air moins contrarié et désespéré si on lui avait annoncé qu'il allait passer le reste de ses jours à Guantanamo. Tout ça remonta considérablement le moral de Tony après l'attaque perfide des yeux verts, et il activa le protocole Bleu. Steve lui jeta un dernier regard d'avertissement mais rien ne put freiner son enthousiasme.

Donc, Tony adorait s'occuper des nouveaux. Il avait toute une série d'étapes à respecter scrupuleusement.

D'abord, il jugeait. Il scrutait, épiait, grattait là où ça s'écaillait. De ce jugement il déterminait un premier pourcentage qui permettait de choisir entre deux méthodes de formation. S'il était inférieur à 50% : il bizutait sans vergogne sans trop prendre la peine de faire la partie apprentissage. S'il lui était supérieur : il prenait le nouveau au sérieux, partageait son savoir et le bizutait peut-être encore plus.

Le sujet Loki avait passé cette première étape, et s'était stabilisé à 57%. Le pourcentage allait ensuite évoluer tout au long de la semaine et serait définitif jeudi prochain. Tony ouvrit le dossier de Loki qu'il avait discrètement récupéré des mains de Fury et commença à le feuilleter en entraînant son apprenti à sa suite.

« Okay le bleu : tu connais quoi de la police ?

-Je m'appelle Loki. Et vous avez mon dossier dans les mains.

Et sérieusement, qui dit encore « okay » ?

-C'est un faux dossier, on le sait tous les deux, répliqua le vieux sans jeter un œil derrière lui ni s'arrêter de marcher.

Grossière erreur ; il ne vit pas la tension des épaules de son pupille.

-T'as aucune qualification : t'es qu'un fils à papa qui sait pas quoi faire de ses journées alors tu vas voir des cadavres.

Loki se détendit.

-Yep. Parce que j'aime faire perdre du temps à des officiers de police.

-Personnellement j'adore les jouets, fit-il dans un sourire.

Il balança le dossier dans la poubelle près de son bureau. Le nouveau serra les dents d'agacement mais ne dit rien. Fury avait passé des _heures_ à faire ce faux dossier.

Son collègue, Yeux perçants, cherchait quelque chose dans un gros meuble range-documents tout en parlant dans le téléphone coincé entre son épaule et sa joue. Cartonne, bastonne…. _Barton_. Il paraissait contrarié. L'Emmerdeur commença son speech mais Loki ne pouvait s'empêcher d'écouter la moitié de conversation à la place.

-Donc ici on est une équipe un peu spéciale. On dit la crim', mais en réalité on ne traite que vingt pourcents des homicides volontaires de New York, car ils sont souvent liés aux règlements de compte des mafias -brigade anti-gang-, au trafic de drogue - brigade des stups-, ou au djihadisme -les Swat ou le FBI. Nous, on a surtout la main mise sur les affaires classées.

-Oui ma puce, je sais… Mais je suis sûr qu'elle est très bien la nouvelle nounou. Tu ne la connais pas mon ange, sois sage avec elle. Papa est au travail, il revient ce soir. Tu es où là ? Comment ça tu l'as enfermée dans la salle de bain ? Ouvre-lui la porte voyons !

-Wow, tu m'écoutes le bleu ?

-Non, votre collègue a un souci avec sa fille et c'est passionnant, répondit très honnêtement Loki.

-Si tu veux être viré tout de suite, tu le dis.

-Allez, ouvre cette porte. Ton frère est très sage à l'école lui. Papa va essayer de rentrer plus tôt ce soir, continua l'agent en fermant le placard, ayant finalement trouvé son dossier. Oui, et on ira tous les trois au tir à l'arc ce week-end. Voilà. Oui, c'est promis. Tu ouvres la porte à la nounou maintenant ? Bien. Sois sage. A ce soir.

Le flic raccrocha avec toujours une expression contrariée et rencontra le regard noir de l'Emmerdeur.

-Tu déconcentres le bleu avec tes problèmes d'autorité.

-La ferme, Tony. Sa maîtresse est en dépression donc Lila doit rester à la maison, et c'est la troisième baby-sitter cette semaine, fit-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

-N'empêche que tu gâtes trop tes gamins.

-Ils vivent mal le divorce, répliqua Yeux perçants. Et de toute façon tu n'y connais rien.

-Tu gâtes trop tes gamins, confirma une rousse en s'approchant d'eux. C'est le dossier Han ? s'enquit-elle.

-Non, Williams, soupira-t-il en renonçant à répliquer. Mais il me semble que Bruce a un souci avec Han…

-Enfin bref, reprit Tony tandis que ses collègues discutaient en cherchant le dossier. On est huit ici, plus le directeur. Tu connais déjà Rogers et Barton…

-Bon courage le bleu ! fit Yeux Perçants en s'éloignant.

-Mais je dois encore te présenter à-

-Natasha Romanoff, le coupa la rousse en tendant sa main.

Quand Loki la serra –vache, quelle poigne-, elle s'approcha bien trop près à son goût et lui murmure à l'oreille:

-File une droite à Tony le plus vite possible pour qu'il te respecte.

Ah tiens, éventuellement ça pourrait être un très bon conseil. Loki décida qu'il l'aimait bien.

-Laisse _mon_ bleu tranquille, Romanoff, fit Tony d'un ton agacé.

La rousse se détacha et lui tapota la joue avec un sourire. Elle était très jolie mais une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait _danger_ et _si elle te propose un verre tu dis non parce que tu aimes tes couilles par paire_ et puis _ils ont tous l'air tarés ici de toute façon._

Elle s'en alla, Loki jeta un œil derrière lui, et définitivement, _elle est sexy et elle a l'air sympa mais la fuite c'est cool aussi._

-Donc voilà, Natasha Romanoff, fit son mentor. Y'a une rumeur comme quoi c'est une espionne du KGB depuis qu'elle sait marcher, donc voilà, si elle te propose un verre tu dis non parce que tu aimes tes couilles par paire. (Loki haussa un sourcil amusé) Parce que si elle elle te fait rien, Clint s'occupe de ton amputation rapide et pas chère dès le lendemain.

Message reçu. Ils n'avaient pas l'air ensemble mais pas touche à aucun des deux sauf désir de long séjour à l'hôpital.

Finalement il allait écouter ce que lui disait l'Emmerdeur.

(Et lui filer une droite dès que possible)

-Donc, on est sept. On travaille en étroite collaboration avec les autres services, les stups, l'anti-gang... J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais un frère dans celle-là, Thor. Ton papounet doit l'avoir mauvaise, que ni lui ni toi ne vous lanciez dans la politique ?

Loki n'eut aucune réaction, donc Tony laissa tomber pour l'instant. Le pourcentage du bleu était assez haut, il aurait bien le temps de le pousser à bout à ce sujet plus tard.

Il s'arrêta pour compter sur ses doigts et marmonner « pourquoi j'ai dit sept moi ». Et puis tout d'un coup il y eut un truc contre la jambe de Loki et il porta sa main droite à son coté gauche en s'éloignant précipitamment de la chose. Puis il se dit _merde_ et _j'espère qu'il a rien vu_.

Tony avait tout vu et se pencha pour prendre Jarvis dans ses bras. Maintenant il savait que malgré les apparences, le bleu avait fait de la police.

-Ah voilà. Jarvis, Loki, Loki, Jarvis. Les autres lui donnent d'autres noms mais c'est moi qui l'ai ramené donc il s'appelle Jarvis.

Il était très beau ce chat. Loki allait l'appeler FBI.

-On est à 6. Donc on est cinq agents de terrain, et il reste un ingénieur police technique scientifique ainsi qu'un médecin légiste qui sont aux étages du dessous, puisqu'ici il n'y a que les bureaux (il montra la pièce en entier) et le coin débrif juste là. (il montra un mur avec quelques chaises et un grand écran tactile. Vu comment il le couvait du regard il adorait ce joujou). On va descendre.

Il retourna près de son bureau, déposa FBI le temps de mettre un holster d'épaule et de prendre son arme de service. Loki y jeta un coup d'œil, et même s'il était customisé au ridicule (rouge et or, rest in peace la discrétion), il reconnut un glock 19. Son mentor reprit le chat sur son épaule et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur.

-Quand est-ce que j'ai mon flingue ?

-Ҫa dépend, tu sais t'en servir ? fit-il d'un ton de défi en se retournant.

-Ok, soupira Loki, notre père nous a fait subir à Thor et à moi un entraînement militaire de deux ans à notre majorité. Donc je sais me servir d'un flingue.

Il n'aimait pas devoir révéler une partie de la couverture préparée par Fury une demi-heure après être arrivé ici, mais son mentor était du type chiant.

-En gros, tu ne mentionnes pas avoir été dans la police avant, mais ta réaction face au daaangereux Jarvis laisse présager le contraire. Je te crois pour le flingue, Darcy t'en filera un. Ah, à propos de Darcy, fit-il en ayant l'air soudain beaucoup plus fatigué.

Il appuya sur le bouton d'appel et les portes s'ouvrirent. Loki monta à sa suite et ils descendirent. Les yeux bleus de FBI le fixèrent, au même niveau que lui car il était toujours sur l'épaule de l'agent (qu'est-ce qu'il était petit tout de même. Finalement il allait rebaptiser l'Emmerdeur Grincheux), et ne semblaient pas le juger, mais plutôt demander s'il aurait une souris dans ses cheveux par hasard. Le chat devait avoir un an et demi, pas plus, pour être vif et joueur comme ça.

-Pour ce qui est des personnalités, reprit Grincheux, Steve est le flic droit et parano par excellence, m'enfin ça tu le verras bien assez tôt, Clint est un marrant sauf quand il s'agit de ses gamins, et ton frère tu le connais. Par contre, pour les autres, fais gaffe. Natasha est très habile avec un couteau et notre médecin légiste a des troubles de la personnalité. N'énerve aucun des deux. Et enfin, notre ingénieure…

Quand les portes de l'ascenseur se rouvrirent, James Hetfield leur demanda pour qui sonnait le glas en leur hurlant dans les oreilles.

-… est complètement folle, termina Tony tandis que FBI saute de son épaule pour aller vers une fille en blouse et à lunettes qui ondulait une main en rythme avec la musique. Elle se retourna après deux miaulements du chat.

-Salut Cookie ! Ça va mon grand ?

Elle prit la créature dans ses bras et continua de chantonner les paroles en restant concentrée sur son ordinateur, qui comparait deux clichés de balles très endommagées. Grincheux se racla la gorge.

-Oh, salut Tony ! Musique, fit-elle à personne en particulier, et il y eut tout d'un coup beaucoup moins de basse et de guitare et c'était beaucoup mieux.

Elle s'approcha de Loki et le scruta.

-Toi je te connais pas mais t'as des jolis yeux. Ma petite amie serait trop fan. Mais Cookie a des jolis yeux aussi, sembla-t-elle réfléchir en prenant le chat à bout de bras, qui se contenta de miauler. Tu préfères quoi Tony, bleu ou vert ? fit-elle en retournant l'animal pour le lui montrer.

Et même s'il avait voulu répondre il n'aurait pas pu parce qu'elle recommença aussitôt à parler. Il semblait avoir l'habitude parce qu'il leva juste les yeux au ciel et attendit que ça passe.

-C'est quoi ton nom ? demanda-t-elle en posant FBI par terre.

-Loki, répondit-il.

-C'est beau, remarqua-t-elle en se détournant. Le feu, la ruse, la discorde, tout ça. Mais toi t'as l'air sympa. Tu vas rester ? Tu aimes les spectromètres de masse ?

Grincheux se racla la gorge et Darcy sembla se ressaisir.

-Hey, j'arrête de parler.

-Il est nouveau et il a besoin d'un flingue.

-J'amène ça.

Loki se rendit compte qu'il avait un très léger sourire sur les lèvres tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers le fond de son labo en demandant pour qui sonnait le glas.

-Là elle a pris trop de café, précisa Tony. Elle est plus calme d'habitude.

-Je pensais qu'elle était Asperger.

-Un peu aussi.

Elle revint vers eux en tenant l'arme et la sangle du bout des doigts, loin d'elle. Loki la débarrassa de ce qui semblait la dégoûter au plus haut point et enfila l'holster, puis observa le semi-automatique. Comme il s'y attendait, c'était aussi un Glock 19. Il ne les connaissait pas très bien, il préférait les Beretta, mais il devait en avoir l'air s'il voulait être crédible aux yeux de Grincheux.

« Darcy »(… Loki n'avait pas de surnom et n'allait peut-être pas lui en donner, parce que cette fille était un alien) regarda toujours l'arme avec une expression de dégoût.

-Si t'es une hippie, tu devrais pas écouter Bob Marley ? lui lança Tony.

-Mais je l'écoute, protesta-t-elle. Sauf quand il me dit de fumer de la weed au travail. Là je lui dis : « non Bobby», parce qu'après je suis déconcentrée et là Nicolas me dit qu'il va me virer.

Ah oui. Parce qu'entendre la voix de Bob Marley était complètement normal.

C'était fait, Loki était largué.

-Fury ne te virera jamais.

-Toi non plus, mais tu l'écoutes quand même quand il te menace de le faire.

-C'est mauvais pour son ulcère de s'énerver.

-Et la weed c'est bon pour les intuitions.

-Et pour les ulcères ?

-C'est le curcuma pour les ulcères.

-Vous êtes encore là ? s'étrangla Super Poulet qui vient d'entrer.

Grincheux sursauta, et cria quelque chose comme quoi il avait besoin de ces dix ans de sa vie et que c'était illégal de surgir dans le dos des gens comme ça. Puis il se résolut à partir et fit un high five très compliqué avec Darcy, qui prit bien trois minutes et comportait le laridé du poulet ainsi que la danse du Jemenoie sans doute tiré de Pulp Fiction. Et tandis que Steve regardait sa montre parce qu'il devait vraiment boucler ce dossier, Loki cherchait la sortie de secours parce que tout cela était vraiment trop pour lui.

Ils étaient retournés dans l'ascenseur lorsqu'il s'enquit :

« C'est toujours comme ça ?

-Non, là c'est juste aujourd'hui pour te traumatiser.

Il garda une expression sérieuse jusqu'à ce que le bleu ait l'air un peu rassuré.

-Nan j'déconne, c'est toujours comme ça.

Et il sourit.

Connard.

Loki était si désespéré (il envisageait d'appeler son frère pour lui demander de le sortir de là. Appeler _son frère_ ) qu'il fallut attendre de passer la porte automatique avant qu'il ne se rende compte qu'ils étaient à la morgue. Il y avait des tables grises et des instruments et tout était très propre. Un homme plutôt baraqué en blouse blanche était en train de ranger ses affaires.

-Hey Bruce ! lui lança Tony. Regarde qui j'amène !

Lorsque le médecin leva le nez, son regard était fuyant et il avait l'air légèrement mal à l'aise. Loki le baptisa Timide et se demande s'il devait s'appeler lui-même Blanche-Neige avec ses surnoms de merde (mais dans ce cas il pourrait appeler Darcy Simplet) (ouais nan c'était de la merde).

-Bruce Banner, lui dit-il doucement en lui serrant la main, bienvenue à la brigade.

On lui avait dit qu'il était dangereux, mais il était le premier à lui souhaiter la bienvenue et à le laisser se présenter, donc il décréta qu'il l'aimait bien lui aussi. Il s'entendait bien avec les gens dangereux de toute manière.

-Loki, enchanté.

-Tony va te taquiner mais je peux voir qu'il t'aime bien. Ne te laisse pas marcher dessus.

L'Emmerdeur se racla la gorge de manière agacée. Timide était décidément le préféré de Loki. Natasha semblait louche pour une flic et « Darcy » trop… trop… folle (même s'il supposait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps et d'accommodation avant que le labo ne devienne sa seconde maison parce qu'il aimait vraiment trop les gens ayant complètement perdu la tête comme elle).

-Stevy t'a dit ? s'enquit Grincheux, on a un pendu sur la neuvième.

-J'ai eu le message et l'adresse, vous voulez venir dans le camion ?

-La terre est trop en danger pour qu'on prenne deux voitures. En avant Folamour.

En route pour la maison du pendu, Loki se dit que tout ceci était une très mauvaise idée.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Loki est louche n'est-ce pas ? Quelle est cette histoire de faux dossier, de réflexe ? Mmh, ça pue les embrouilles, mais hey, c'est Loki, hein.

Bonne journée ou nuit à vous!


	2. Le Pendard Pendu

Je voudrais faire un bisou très spécial à Zombiscornu, l'auteure entre autres perles des Crétins de Manhattan. Et je me souviens de l'expression éberluée et rieuse quand j'ai lu le premier chapitre, car nos deux fics sont des copies conformes pour le synopsis (pour le ton la mienne sera beaucoup plus noire je crois) : Loki est la toute nouvelle recrue de la NYPD et vit un calvaire auprès de son formateur l'officier Stark. Elle est la première à avoir lu la mienne, et ses conseils et encouragements ont été très précieux.

Playlist :

Delta Rae - Bottom of the River

The Wright Brothers -Blood on my Name

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre immense, Loki grimaça. Le macchabé, accroché au lustre qui tenait bon bien qu'il penchât un peu, lui tirait sa langue devenue violette.

« Reste pas planté là, le bleu ! lui lança l'Emmerdeur, une casquette NYPD sur la tête. Va chercher le matos du doc.

Mais le bleu semblait plutôt curieux de voir le médecin à l'œuvre. Ce dernier leva les yeux en plaçant ses lunettes rondes sur son nez, se détourna un instant du cadavre pour remercier un agent de police qui vient de lui apporter un tabouret, et monta dessus pour observer la nuque de plus près.

Il y avait beaucoup de monde dans l'appartement. Pas moins de deux agents dont l'auteur de l'appel, MacLogan, plus eux trois.

-Et donc, s'enquit Loki à son mentor, pourquoi on est six flics sur un suicide alors que deux viols et un meurtre dans le Queens ont sûrement besoin de nous ?

Grincheux le regarda un instant avec un sourire en coin, comme s'il était fier qu'il ait fait cette remarque, mais rejeta la tête en arrière dans un éclat de rire la seconde d'après, se foutant ouvertement de sa gueule.

-Parce qu'il est plein aux as, quelle question le bleu. On est des fonctionnaires, pas des justiciers. Tu t'es cru dans un Marvel ? Va nous chercher le sac mortuaire dans la voiture je t'ai dit.

Loki finit par s'exécuter en se tenant peut-être encore plus prêt pour l'opération « poing dans la face de Grincheux ». Quand il sortit Tony lança un coup d'œil aux autres agents, mais personne ne semblait perturbé par la question du bleu.

Bêêêê.

-Je t'assure que la NYPD ne manque pas d'effectifs, on est cinquante mille environ, daigna répondre Tony quand le nouveau fut de retour. Si tu veux aider, c'est dans le social qu'il manque du monde.

-On est là parce qu'il est fiché chez nous, et parce qu'en plus ce n'est pas un suicide, rajouta Bruce en descendant. Il a été étranglé avant d'être suspendu là. Vous pouvez le décrocher, fit-il à Tony, mais les deux officiers de la régulière vinrent l'aider (parce que de toute évidence, il y avait effectivement trop de monde dans cet appartement.)

-Ok, donc voilà ce que j'ai pour le moment, lança MacLogan, qui les avait accueillis avant de partir interroger les voisins. Mark Millow, 36 ans, marié, pas d'enfants, il travaillait chez Apple. C'est sa femme qui l'a découvert ce matin, elle a voulu enregistrer sa déposition au poste pour éviter de rester ici.

-Elle a passé la nuit dehors ? demanda Tony, prenant des notes, déjà prêt à élaborer des hypothèses juteuses de femme infidèle.

-Non, elle rentrait d'un séminaire à Washington. Elle est avocate dans une grande société. Pour ce qui est des voisins, ils n'ont bien évidemment rien entendu. Ils décrivent monsieur Millow comme quelqu'un de discret et courtois. Bref : r.a.s.

-Okay. Des indices, des trucs bizarres ?

-Non rien, mais on vous donne tout, ordinateur, corde et tout le reste.

-Dernière chose : vous avez dit au téléphone qu'il était fiché ?

-On a jamais eu aucune preuve, mais il a été suspect n°1 d'un triple meurtre en 2002. Je vous envoie ce qu'on a par mail, mais le dossier complet doit être dans vos affaires classées.

-Super, merci officier. On s'occupe du reste. »

MacLogan hocha la tête et alla parler à un de ses gars. Tony avait noté que Loki, même s'il avait filé un coup de main aux autres pour le corps et l'ordinateur, n'avait pas arrêté de les regarder et sans doute tout écouté.

« Des pronostics, le bleu ?

Celui-ci leva un sourcil.

-On a rien.

-Alleez, t'as bien lu des polars. Tu y crois, à la justice faite maison pour le triple meurtre ?

-Je connais pas l'affaire.

-Mais moi non plus, j'étais encore à l'université à cette époque. (Loki nota l'information dans sa tête, et se dit que Grincheux était plus jeune qu'il n'en avait l'air. L'alcool ?) Mais ça m'empêche pas d'établir des hypothèses, _moi_. Lâche-toi le bleu, c'est pas grave d'avoir tort. Regarde ton frère.

-Tony, ça fait quatre ans que cette blague est illégale, fit Banner.

Quelle blague ?

Oh dieu il avait osé. Loki lui-même ne s'était jamais autorisé à la faire, contrairement à sa mère, qui en voulait à Odin et à sa mégalomanie d'avoir insisté pour appeler leurs enfants ainsi (elle avait poussé le vice à offrir une tortue à son frère. Thor, à cette époque, avait déjà accepté son prénom et avait eu assez d'humour pour appeler l'animal Mjolnir, comme l'arme du dieu nordique). Grincheux n'avait pas l'air d'avoir honte de sa blague et haussa les épaules à l'accusation de Bruce pour taper dans ses mains et lancer :

« On a fini ou quoi ? Pas que les scènes de crime c'est pas fun, mais j'ai hâte de jeter un coup d'œil à ce dossier, et je veux choper la veuve avant qu'elle ne s'envole vers d'autres cieux.

-On a fini, fait Bruce. Quelqu'un a mesuré les dimensions de l'ascenseur ? Notre victime était plutôt baraquée, j'ai peur qu'on ait du mal à la descendre.

-Je note, si la veuve est noire, elle n'a pas fait son crime toute seule, l'amant est dans le coup.

Grincheux consignait son hypothèse dans un petit calepin (rouge et or, encore) (était-il fan de Flash ?), noirci de bouts de phrase et des dessins. Loki mit _voler le carnet de Grincheux_ sur sa liste des choses à faire mentale, juste après le coup de poing.

-Vos hypothèses sont stéréotypées, tout de même.

-Gamin, on a peut-être trois ans d'écart, mais moi j'en ai sept d'ancienneté, répliqua-t-il en se tournant vers lui (et Loki confirma sa supposition : il avait 32 ans). Je vais te dire un truc important. On tue pour trois motifs : la haine, la jalousie et le silence.

-Et les meurtres gratuits ?

-Rien n'est gratuit aux USA, mon grand. L'eau, la sauce ketchup, la mort : rien. Va voir chez les communistes si on se fait tuer sans motif, mais ici, il y a _toujours_ un mobile. Même si c'est plus triste de se faire plomber pour des Nike que pour un secret d'état.

Les surnoms l'agaçaient énormément, mais n'étaient pas assez insultants pour justifier une droite. Il se vit un instant dire « ne m'appelle plus jamais « mon grand » » pour expliquer son coup, et non, effectivement, c'était stupide.

-Et l'amour ? La « légitime défense » ?

-Voyons mon chou, tuer par amour ou légitime défense, c'est des conneries américaines pour passer moins d'années en taule. T'es con ou c'est pour faire ton intéressant ?

Ouais, si, se dit Loki juste après avoir balancé son poing dans la joue de Grincheux. Ça se justifiait, finalement.

Mais il avait mis trop de force dans son coup et Tony alla bousculer Bruce juste derrière lui, qui portait le cadavre avec d'autres agents. Le médecin parvint à rester debout et à ne pas tomber sur le cadavre, mais Loki s'était déjà dit qu'il vient sans doute de faire une énorme connerie et par réflexe rapproché pour éventuellement prendre un poing à la place de Grincheux, encore sonné, la lèvre fendue. Ҫa ne loupa pas.

Le médecin avait une sacrée droite. Assez surhumaine d'ailleurs, parce que Loki fut soudainement par terre, la lèvre sans doute éclatée elle aussi. Il se retourna pour ne pas se faire surprendre, et à son grand soulagement, son formateur était en train de raisonner le docteur, ayant toujours le poing à moitié levé. Il soupira et se releva, les oreilles encore bourdonnantes tandis que le médecin se confondait en excuses.

« Navré Loki, franchement, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. Je m'excuse, vraiment-

-C'est ma faute doc, vraiment, c'est moi qui m'excuse, je sais que j'aurais pu provoquer quelque chose d'affreux pour vous.

-Ok, quand vous vous êtes roulé une pelle je peux engueuler mon bleu ?

Grincheux avait la lèvre enflée et noire de sang à l'endroit de la coupure.

Et merde. Merci Lara Croft. Très bon conseil, très aidant.

Tony s'approcha de Loki, qui garda une posture droite et une expression fermée légèrement menaçante. Pour le déstabiliser, il s'approcha un peu trop près, et vit très bien la lutte entre lui foutre un nouveau pain et le risque de provoquer une crise plus grande.

-T'as l'air minable. Je préfère m'être pris ta droite que celle de Bruce finalement. Bienvenue chez les tarés le bleu. Et au fait, j'ai des poux.

Là-dessus il retira sa casquette et l'enfonça sur la tête de Loki, visière sur la nuque. Et même s'il avait conscience de s'en tirer à bon compte, autant pour la crise du médecin que pour la crise de Grincheux, celui-ci ne put s'empêcher d'avoir l'impression que sa tête lui grattait et d'avoir envie de le tuer.

-Ok les gars, lança Tony aux agents restés prudemment derrière (même si un ou deux avaient mis leur main à leur holster, impressionnés par le médecin), circulez, y'a rien à voir. Foutez-moi l'maccab', l'ordi et le reste dans l'ascenseur, on remballe. »

Après avoir laissé le doc et son cadavre à la morgue, déposé les pièces à conviction à Darcy, ils parvinrent à intercepter miraculeusement la femme de la victime. Malgré leurs têtes de rugbymen après un match et le fait qu'elle soit là depuis une heure, elle accepta de les suivre et les autres les regardèrent avec des yeux ronds quand ils passent entre les bureaux. Enfin la rousse n'avait pas les yeux ronds, mais regarde Loki avec une expression mi-désolée mi-amusée. Enfoirée.

-Vous êtes la femme de la victime madame ? s'enquit Clint. Mes sincères condoléances. Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? fit-il en la guidant vers une salle plus loin. Nous avons juste quelques rapides questions à vous poser.

-Que vous est-il arrivé ? s'enquit Steve avec une pointe d'inquiétude. Agression dans la rue à cause de vos uniformes ?

-Dissension interne et rite de passage, exposa Tony. Mais c'est réglé maintenant.

Et Loki avait oublié d'enlever sa casquette donc ils crurent Stark sans trop de problèmes. Car s'il avait la casquette, c'est qu'il était passé au dessus des 80%. Mais ça Loki ne le savait pas.

-Bon, on a une veuve à interroger, vous nous laissez ?

-Tu ne veux pas qu'on vous arrange ça, d'abord ? Vous avez l'air…

-Minables, on sait, termina Loki. Mais plus on la fait poireauter, moins elle sera patiente et bavarde, non ?

-J'aurais pas dit mieux le bleu.

Tony décida tout de même de passer par la pharmacie. Il prit le paquet de compresses et versa un peu de désinfectant sur une pour enlever le plus gros du sang coagulé.

-On a eu de la chance tout à l'heure, fit-il en nettoyant la plaie tandis que le bleu prépare sa propre compresse. Tu le sais.

Loki le regarda en rangeant l'alcool puis en essuyant son sang noir. Il le sait. Le docteur aurait pu les blesser, ou pire, blesser les autres qui eux auraient porté plainte (lui, il serait mal avisé qu'il dépose plainte, et de toute façon le médecin lui est sympathique). Et de ce qu'il avait cru voir dans son attitude, ses gestes et ses paroles et de ce qu'on lui avait dit, le docteur redoutait terriblement ses crises et le mal qu'il pouvait faire. Et à cause de ça, oui, Loki se sentait coupable.

Mais la jolie crevasse de la lèvre de Grincheux, ça, il en était plutôt fier.

-Que fait-on quand ça arrive ?

-Tu pries. Tu protèges les autres. Tu essayes de dire des trucs apaisants, mais la seule qui a des résultats concluants c'est Natasha. La plupart du temps tu utilises les sédatifs que le doc garde toujours dans sa mallette. Nous on est habitués, conclua-t-il. Parfois il tue un bleu, mais bon, voilà, ça arrive.

Le nouveau leva les yeux au ciel à cette médiocre tentative d'intimidation en refermant l'armoire et en suivant son supérieur, déjà reparti. Il s'arrêta devant une porte, étudiant le dossier poussiéreux. Ils ne pouvaient pas s'offrir des salles d'archives propres, à la NYPD ? Et puis surtout, informatiser tout ça ?

-Tu es là, tu écoutes, tu observes, si tu dois parler c'est avec tact.

 _Tact ? On s'est connus quand on était jeunes lui et moi, mais nos chemins ont différés._

Loki ravala sa réplique, hocha la tête et entra à sa suite.

« Bonjour Madame.

-Bonjour, répondit-elle calmement.

Ses yeux rouges disaient qu'elle avait beaucoup pleuré.

-Madame Millow, je sais que vous avez déjà tout dit quelques étages plus bas, mais malheureusement un élément nouveau nous oblige à transférer l'affaire et vous oblige surtout à vous répéter.

-Ce n'est rien, officier, fit-elle en secouant la tête. C'est mon jour de repos.

Elle eut un discret sourire triste à l'ironie, car il lui faudrait beaucoup de congés payés pour se remettre de cette journée. Et en voyant ça, Loki mettrait sa main au feu qu'elle était sincère dans son chagrin.

-Je vais donc faire vite, reprit Grincheux : est-ce que votre mari avait des ennemis ?

Elle fronça les sourcils alors qu'elle répondait :

-Non, mon mari était quelqu'un d'attentionné, apprécié au travail et dans la vie courante. Pourquoi demandez-vous ça ?

-Madame, une expertise médicale a montré que votre mari n'a pas mis fin à ses jours… mais que c'est bien quelqu'un qui l'a tué, et qu'on a ensuite maquillé le crime en suicide.

Ah, et c'était là que ça coinçait. Elle figea son visage en une expression horrifiée qui peina à paraître naturelle. Elle allait commencer à mentir. Loki n'avait peut-être jamais été dans la police, mais il était doué pour savoir si les gens mentaient. Il était d'ailleurs lui-même naturellement doué pour mentir; ou alors s'était-il beaucoup entraîné.

-C'est incompréhensible, Marc était quelqu'un de vraiment adorable. Tout le monde l'aimait. Je n'y comprends rien. …Ҫa me rassure néanmoins qu'il ne se soit pas… parce qu'on était très proches, on se disait tout, et qu'il soit malheureux à ce point sans qu'il me l'ait dit, sans que je n'ai rien remarqué, ça me…

Cette émotion-là était sincère, et elle avait l'air prête à fondre en larmes à nouveau.

Bon, donc elle se doutait qu'on l'avait assassiné, mais à part ça, tout le monde l'aimait. Mais bien sûr.

-Donc vous vous entendiez très bien, continua Grincheux.

-Oui, dit-elle en refrénant son chagrin, oui, on s'entendait très bien.

-Depuis quand vous connaissiez-vous, si ce n'est pas indiscret ?

-C'était en… 2006. Ça fait neuf ans.

-Est-ce qu'il vous a déjà parlé de l'affaire Wilson ?

-Wilson… ? Une affaire ? Non, jamais.

Elle était douée mais elle mentait.

-C'était quatre ans avant votre rencontre, un triple meurtre non élucidé où il était le principal suspect.

Son supérieur étala les photos devant elle et vraiment, c'était pas du joli. Trois jeunes filles noires, égorgées, baignant dans leurs trois sangs. Elle détourna le regard avec un mouvement de recul puis sembla se forcer à regarder à nouveau. Pourquoi ?

-Il ne vous en a jamais glissé un mot ?

-Non, j'ignorais qu'il avait été… mêlé à ça.

-Trois sœurs, assassinées chez elles tard dans la nuit après la fête d'anniversaire de l'une. Tous les participants avaient été interrogés et votre mari était le dernier à les avoir vues en vie, même si ses souvenirs étaient un peu flous.

-Il ne m'en a jamais parlé. Cela devait être trop dur pour lui. Je suis sûre que vous comprenez.

Mouais, songea Tony. Il allait laisser couler puis creuser profondément par la suite.

-Depuis combien de temps votre mari travaille chez Apple ?

-Depuis qu'il a 25 ans. En 2004.

Ses réponses étaient rapides, mais elle avait dû déjà dû répondre à ces même questions plus tôt dans la matinée et avait donc sans doute les dates bien en mémoire.

-Il ne vous a vraiment jamais parlé de cette soirée d'anniversaire ? insista soudain le bleu. Cela a dû profondément le marquer, pourtant...

-C'est son m-meurtre que vous voulez élucider, ou celui de 2002 ? s'irrita-t-elle.

Hm, elle avait sans doute la date un peu trop fraîche dans sa mémoire pour être honnête sur sa méconnaissance de l'affaire. Mais l'indice était bien trop mince pour dire avec certitude qu'elle savait quelque chose et la cuisiner dessus.

-Les deux crimes sont sans doute liés, madame, fit Grincheux, reprenant l'initiative. Dans le cas des meurtres non-élucidés, les proches ont soif de vengeance… et peuvent parfois se tromper de coupable dans l'aveuglement de leur chagrin, rajoute-t-il prudemment. Peut-être votre mari a-t-il été victime de ce que les proches des victimes pourrait appeler une… « erreur judiciaire », et ils vous ont enlevé votre époux.

Grincheux faisait vraiment des hypothèses stéréotypées et prématurées. Loki croirait presque qu'il est en train d'écrire un épisode d'une série policière de mauvais goût.

Mme Wilson paraissait tout de même plus calme à présent.

-Mais mon mari ne-n'a sans doute rien à avoir avec cette horreur… Il n'était qu'un adolescent…

-Il avait tout de même 23 ans au moment des faits.

-Mark avait horreur de la violence. Vous faites fausse route.

-Bon, termina Loki. Vous n'avez vraiment aucun ennemi à l'esprit, quelqu'un qui le jalouserait pour son poste haut placé, ou…

-Non, vraiment, affirma-t-elle. Sans doute que… des gens ont pensé comme vous et croyaient mon mari mêlé à cette sombre histoire…

Elle éclata soudainement en sanglots et ils savaient tous les trois que c'est la fin de leur entretien.

-Merci infiniment pour votre patience madame Millow. Si vous souhaitez parler de la perte de votre être cher, nous possédons une cellule psychologique.

-Ce- ça ira, j-je vais rentrer chez… Moi, fit-elle dans un dernier sanglot.

-Vous êtes venue dans une de nos voitures, s'enquit Loki, vous voulez que quelqu'un vous raccompagne ?

-Merci m-mais je vais prendre un taxi. Qui sait quelles horribles questions vous pourriez encore me poser.

Elle effaça la trace de ses larmes et sortit dignement de la pièce à leurs côtés, puis marcha vers l'ascenseur sans se retourner.

Loki la regarda partir, réfléchissant à toute vitesse, retenant presque un sourire. Il sentait qu'il allait bien aimer ce métier.

« T'en penses quoi le bleu ? lui fit Grincheux, arborant son demi-sourire en fixant l'ascenseur.

-Elle ment. Il avait des tas d'ennemis et elle connaît l'affaire. Les parents Wilson sont encore en vie ?

Quand il lui jeta un œil, Loki put voir que son sourire s'est agrandi.

-Va voir Darcy, lui dit-il finalement. Elle doit avoir craqué le mot de passe du mac. Moi je fais des recherches sur les parents. »

Loki s'exécuta en prenant soin de ne rien laisser paraître. Il se sentait… bien. Il avait son formateur dans la poche et jouer au Cluedo 3D était plutôt distrayant. Les enquêteurs étaient tous des cas sociaux, mais il en connaissait déjà beaucoup et en était sûrement un lui-même. Alors… il se dit qu'il était bien là.

Il ne le savait pas, mais alors qu'il allait descendre, Natasha s'approcha de Tony et lui murmura :

« C'est quoi tes scores ? Au fait, n'y touche pas, Thor le surprotège.

-89%, annonça-t-il d'un ton neutre et la rousse prit une mine impressionnée. Et ce mec n'a pas besoin de garde du corps. C'est toi qui lui a conseillé de me mettre un pain ? fit-il d'un ton accusateur en se tournant vers elle.

-Non, c'est Clint, fit-elle dans une grimace désolée.

Dans l'ascenseur, Loki se préparait psychologiquement à se faire violer les tympans, mais ce fut une vieille chanson gayfriendly des années 80 qui l'accueillit lorsqu'il arriva dans le labo. Et Darcy essayait manifestement d'apprendre la chorégraphie Just Dance à FBI.

Loki se demanda soudainement pourquoi il avait accepté la proposition de Fury.

- _Wake me up, before you_ -Allez Cookie, ensuite tu- ça va, j'ai compris, fit-elle après un miaulement de protestation. T'es pas prêt pour Raspoutine de si tôt toi. _Hanging up like a yoyo_ \- Ah, parfait ! fit-elle lorsque son ordinateur émet un jingle joyeux. Et normalement…

Elle se retourna soudainement et saute de joie.

-Je le savais ! Tu es de ceux qui arrivent juste quand j'ai un résultat, et pas avant ! Viens viens viens !

Loki approcha avec enthousiasme, ayant presque –presque- envie de danser avec elle. Elle demanda par commande vocale de baisser la musique et commença un long monologue précipité que Loki eut du mal à suivre.

-Oh mon Dieu j'ai trouvé des trucs tellement géniaux dans ce bébé. J'ai passé les photos de vacances –ils sont allés à Honolulu ces enfoirés- je suis directement allée aux fichiers protégés, et j'ai trouvé trois catégories de documents : le porno –fort original d'ailleurs, tu aimes les daisy chains ?-, des fichiers secrets Apple –je suis sûre qu'on pourrait se faire une fortune avec ça- et _enfin_ , enterré profondément : le meurtre des sœurs.

Elle afficha sur son écran différentes coupures de presse, photos et extraits de journaux télévisés.

-Le type s'intéressait de très près aux avancées de la police. Moi je dis ça…

-Tu dis qu'il avait des fichiers classés d'Apple ? On n'a pas exploré l'hypothèse de l'espionnage industriel.

-C'est crypté mais je vais y jeter un œil. Peut-être qu'ils ont pensé à mettre une batterie décente sur l'Iphone 7.

Loki sourit à sa blague tandis que la chanson de Wham! se terminait et que Grilfriend d'Avril Lavigne démarrait, continuité logique à la playlist du jeu d'ados surexcitées.

-Merci Darcy. Je vais…

-Attends, on n'a pas vu la corde !

-Je ne reste pas avec _ça_ en fond sonore.

-Tu as entendu le monsieur Siri ? Viva Las Vegas.

Elvis Presley se mit à beugler dans le labo et FBI fonça entre ses jambes à la poursuite d'une souris à ressort. Et Loki se demanda comment Simplet pouvait travailler aussi vite avec autant de distractions.

-La corde me contrarie, fit-elle en fronçant des sourcils pour gronder l'objet. Pas d'empreintes ni d'élément notable. Fabriquée en Chine, probablement à Qingdao vue sa composition, elle a pu être importée par plusieurs chaînes de bricolage et de grande distribution, même le Magasin des Suicides vend de celles-là, en premier prix.

-Le Magasin des Suicides, répéta Loki en espérant avoir mal entendu.

-Yep, fun, hein ? Sur la 25ème rue. Ils ont tout. Poison, sabre, flingues avec une seul balle, toutes les marques de corde… Ils sont vachement contrôlés mais en vrai personne ne vient là pour se suicider, y'a que des touristes et des ados. C'est un peu comme le musée de la torture à Prague, tu vois ? Les gens aiment le morbide. Tu regardes GOT ? Quelle question, bien sûr que tu regardes. Tu aimais Jon ?

-Trop gentil, pas intéressant. Je préfère Ramsay.

Darcy éclata de rire, et fou ce que Loki se sentait bien avec elle.

-T'as faim ? Le jeudi c'est chinois et cette semaine c'est mon tour, fit-elle en prenant son téléphone. Les autres m'ont commandé leur plat depuis une demi-heure, les vautours, marmonna-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils et faisant défiler ses messages.

-Je veux bien du porc au caramel et un bol de riz.

-Ça marche le bleu, fit-elle en composant le numéro. Tu peux ramener Cookie en haut ? je lui ai appris à appeler l'ascenseur mais on a du mal à choisir l'étage. 喂，我的小苹果 ? 这是警察啊。对，打死，为什么，你也是谁的小苹果啊？好好，我今天要牛肉炒面*。。。

Donc Simplet parlait chinois, se dit-il en montant vers les bureaux, alors que FBI voulait s'échapper de ses bras, excité par son jouet. Ses surnoms étaient un peu pourris tout de même.

Quand il déposa le chat et retourna au bureau de son tuteur, Barton et lui étaient penchés sur l'écran et discutaient avec animation.

-Puisque j't'dis que c'est pas moi qui ai dit au bleu de faire ça ! Et j'veux pas dire, mais elle est pourrie ton hypothèse de vengeance, c'est obvious que c'est la femme et son amant. Il était pété de thunes, elle est jeune et jolie. Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut ?

-On n'en a pas fini Barton. Et non seulement la femme est sincère mais un triple meurtre ça s'efface pas comme ça des mémoires.

-Tu parles. Les parents doivent avoir soixante balais, et les autres proches et les amis ont oublié jusqu'à leur nom. On dit qu'avec le temps, le seul qui se tape le fantôme d'une victime de meurtre irrésolu, c'est le fichu flic chargé de l'affaire.

-Je m'en branle de tes théories Clint. Et j'étais pas dans la police à cette époque, arrête de ramener ta psycho à deux balles.

Loki se racla la gorge.

-Aucun indice sur la corde jusque là, mais il y a trois catégories de fichiers ultra protégés sur le mac. Du porno, des fichiers secrets d'Apple, et, toutes les coupures de journaux, rapports de police et communiqués de presse sur l'affaire Wilson, de 2002 à nos jours.

Grincheux lança à Barton le regard _je te l'avais bien dit_ avant de retourner à Loki.

-Alors, ces communiqués ?

-Darcy me les transmets-

-Wow, tu l'appelles déjà Darcy alors que tu l'as rencontrée il y a trois heures ?

-C'est surtout que je connais pas son nom de famille, fit-il en haussant un sourcil. Elle me transmet aussi les fichiers Apple une fois craqués, notre gars avait un poste très haut placé.

-On s'en branle ça le bleu, tu lui fais perdre son temps à notre ingénieure.

-Mais et s'il vendait les plans d'Apple et avait été éliminé pour s'épargner de devoir révéler l'existence d'un pourri ?

-Et c'est moi qui regarde trop de films ? fit-il dans un aboiement de rire. Ils auraient tout simplement pu régler l'affaire en interne sans s'imposer des poulets fouinant partout.

Loki abandonna.

-Les Wilson ?

-Ils habitent dans un petit bled nommé Little Hollow à une heure d'ici, tous les deux encore en vie. Motivé pour un road trip ?

Avec lui ? Certainement pas. Et rouvrir les plaies de deux au moins sexagénaires ne lui faisait pas plus envie que ça.

Il cherchait un prétexte pour échapper à ça quand un morceau de métal résonna dans la poche de Grincheux, le faisant sursauter et grommeler en décrochant :

-Darcy arrête de pirater ma sonnerie bo-

-VITE VITE VITE NON SEULEMENT LA BOUFFE EST ARRIVÉE MAIS J'AI TROUVE DES MAILS DE FOUS DANS L'ORDI DE MACHIN C'EST DING- »

Stark raccrocha en soupirant, mais aussitôt son téléphone se remit à sonner : c'était Bruce.

-Tony, descends vite à la morgue, j'ai du nouveau.

-Déjà doc ? Je croyais que tu avais une autopsie en retard-

-C'est-à-dire que j'ai pas dû aller très loin. Descends mais n'emmène peut-être pas le bleu, c'est pas beau à voir.

Mais le haut-parleur était mis, Loki fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête, semblant signifier qu'il voulait venir.

-Je vais voir ça avec lui, dit Tony avant de raccrocher. Clint, je t'ai donné les grandes lignes de l'affaire, tu peux nous précéder au labo et aller voir de quoi il est question ?

-Reçu, lança le père de famille en partant vers l'ascenseur.

-Bon, à nous deux le bleu, commença Tony. Quand Bruce dit que c'est pas beau à voir, et ben c'est pas beau à voir.

-Mais il était normal ce cadavre, lança Loki, c'est un pendu certes, mais rien à voir avec un noyé.

-Tu comprends pas le bleu. La première étape c'est de déshabiller le corps, alors ce qu'on a pas vu et qu'est horrible c'est sous les vêtements.

Pour lui faire comprendre plus vite, Tony se désigna lui-même des deux mains et plus particulièrement son entrejambe. Le nouveau sembla piger et devint un peu vert.

-Tu veux vraiment venir ?

Loki hocha la tête.

-Si tu vomis tu nettoies.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la morgue, avant même de jeter un regard à la pièce, Loki se dirigea vers le bureau du médecin et attrapa la corbeille à papier garnie d'un sac poubelle, juste au cas où. Ce n'était certainement pas son premier cadavre (hahaha) mais si c'était ce qu'il avait compris, il valait mieux qu'il prenne ses précautions.

-Bon, si jamais j'avais toujours des doutes, commença le docteur, c'est pas un suicide.

-Moui, en effet Bruce.

Le ton un peu hésitant et l'utilisation du prénom du médecin comme pour se rapprocher dans l'épreuve : Loki ne sait plus s'il veut le regarder. Il prit une respiration, et posa ses yeux le corps nu et glacé sur la table en fer.

Il tomba aussitôt à genoux et vomit dans la poubelle. Le pauvre homme avait été atrocement mutilé : on lui avait coupé de façon sauvage (des lambeaux de peaux pendouillaient, comme si les derniers millimètres avaient été arrachés) les organes génitaux.

-Tony, je t'avais dit de pas l'amener.

-Il a voulu, il assume. Et ça fait partie de la formation. Pré ou post mortem ?

-Si peu de sang sans pour autant avoir été nettoyé ? Post-mortem, et une heure ou plus après le décès.

-Mh, il a pris son temps.

-« Il » ? Je ne sais pas. On s'y est repris à plusieurs fois en changeant sans doute d'instrument en cours de route : beaucoup de rage mais peu de force, alors c'est peut-être une femme.

Loki était parti se nettoyer la bouche à l'évier. Il relativisa à la mention du post-mortem. Les cadavres ne sentaient rien. Tout de même, il n'avait jamais vu ça auparavant, et pourtant il en avait vu des trucs moches. Il revint vers eux en disant :

-Quel instrument ?

-Je n'ai pas encore pu bien regarder, lui répondit le médecin. Mais couteau à pain d'abord je dirais, puis de cuisine.

-Je ne vois pas sa femme faire ça, marmonna Grincheux.

-Elle n'avait pas l'air de le détester, lança Loki en pensant la même chose.

-Elle pouvait toujours mentir.

-Je ne pense pas, pas là-dessus.

-Alors on retombe sur les sœurs, grommela le flic. Je vais aller interroger les parents.

-Vous ne montez pas voir Darcy ?

-Appelle-moi dans la voiture. Si la piste de la vengeance est la mauvaise on doit le savoir au plus vite.

-Pourquoi ça ? s'enquit Loki.

-Parce que le meurtre avec prélèvement, expliqua le docteur, qui témoigne souvent d'un fétichisme, par exemple des pieds ou des organes génitaux, est typique des tueurs en série.

-Donc qu'il soit fiché chez vous et ait des fichiers confidentiels… serait une simple coïncidence ?

-On doit s'en assurer, fit Tony après avoir pris les clefs de la voiture dans la pièce d'à coté, va voir les fameux mails, je file voir les parents et les proches.

Loki opina de la tête, sa gorge lui grattant encore un peu. Premier jour de formation, premier mutilé, et premier possible tueur en série. Il comprenait pourquoi Fury lui avait dit que la plupart restaient à peine jusqu'à dix-huit heures, c'était vraiment un service rude. Mais il comprenait aussi pourquoi il le pensait capable de le faire : après tout son occupation jusqu'à une semaine auparavant était de la même nuance de glauque.

Il prit l'ascenseur, soulagé de quitter la morgue, même s'il était certain de faire d'affreux cauchemars le soir même. Peut-être que cette soirée d'intégration était une bonne idée finalement. Une nuit blanche pourrait lui être plus bénéfique qu'un sommeil agité, passé à fuir trois sœurs fantômes voulant lui arracher des parties du corps avec les dents.

Loki, se morigéna-t-il, si tu crois que c'est comme ça que tu vas bien dormir.

-Coucou le bleu aux yeux verts ! lui lança Darcy, les bras levés, un grand sourire. T'avais raison ! La piste de l'espionnage industriel est sans doute la bonne.

-Belle intuition le bleu, lança Clint, penché sur l'ordinateur.

-Pardon ? lança Loki, éberlué.

-Les mails cryptés étaient dans un code coréen, assez original je dois dire. Notre victime s'apprêtait à conclure un contrat de data contre carte gold avec Samsung, principal concurrent d'Apple. Principales améliorations de l'Iphone 7 d'après ce que j'ai compris, et toujours rien sur la batterie. Je devrais me faire embaucher là-bas, j'ai plein de bonnes idées, et le salaire serait mieux qu'ici, continua à babiller Darcy.

-Le plus plausible serait que les mails aient été interceptés par Apple : harcèlement moral qui le pousse finalement au suicide.

-Sauf que ce n'est vraiment pas un suicide, soupira Loki en s'appuyant contre le plan de travail. Les marques sur la nuque ne correspondent pas, et il a été mutilé après son décès.

-Mutilé comment, s'enquit Darcy.

-Prélèvement des organes génitaux.

-Ҫa pue le tueur en série, marmonna Clint.

-Mais aussi la vengeance, proposa Loki, si les trois sœurs ont été abusées sexuellement, non ?

-Tu pars sur la même piste que Tony finalement ?

-Je n'en sais rien, soupira-t-il à nouveau, c'est beaucoup plus simple à la télé. Le meurtrier est toujours le deuxième suspect à avoir été interrogé.

-On est pas sur un tournage le bleu, fit Clint avec un ton fataliste en posant une main sur son épaule. Je remonte dire à Fury ce qu'on a pour l'instant pour qu'il fasse le lien avec la crim.

Alors que l'agent appelait l'ascenseur, Loki se rapprocha de Darcy pour se faire expliquer tout ce qu'elle savait.

-Donc comme Apple contrôle tout ce qui porte sa patte et dont les données sont lourdes, l'échange était supposé se faire à Central Park demain matin. Donc Clint est parti voir Fury notamment pour qu'aucune info ne filtre dans les médias, afin qu'une équipe intercepte notre bonhomme et lui pose quelques questions.

-Bon, on va répéter tout ça à Grincheux, fit Loki.

-Grincheux ? répéta Darcy. Oh mon dieu ça lui va trop bien. Laisse-moi deviner, je suis Simplet, Bruce est Prof, Clint est Atchoum, Thor Dormeur, Natasha- ouais non c'est pas la personne la plus timide au monde. Pourquoi y'a pas de Nain qui s'appelle « Tueuse russe sexy » aussi ? Ҫa manque au film je trouve.

-En fait, pensait Loki d'un ton amusé et les images de Mark Millow mutilé chassées temporairement de son esprit, je pensais à Timide pour le doc, Prof pour Fury, mais sinon tout est bon.

Darcy éclata de rire, et vraiment, c'était un son qui inculquait plus d'espoir en l'humanité que n'importe quel muffin à la myrtille.

-Je t'aime vraiment bien. T'as intérêt à rester parce qu'on va s'éclater. Bon, j'appelle Tony. Tiens file-moi ton numéro d'abord.

Loki sortit son portable et lui fit noter les dix chiffres, puis Darcy fit sonner son téléphone. Grincheux décrocha presque aussitôt.

-Oui Darcy, alors.

- _Nous vous informons que téléphoner au volant augmente le risque d'une mort prématurée et bien gore,_ annonça Darcy de la voix mélodieuse des vendeuses de maquillage dans les grands magasins.

-Je suis en kit mains libres, accouche.

-Notre macchabé était effectivement sur le point de dévoiler des secrets professionnels d'Apple à leur concurrent Samsung, tu peux faire d'office monter le bleu à 99% pourcent. Son partenaire en affaire et lui devaient se rencontrer demain matin à cinq heures à Central Park sous la grande roue, pour échanger clef usb contre cinquante millions de dollars.

-Bien. File mon numéro au bleu et qu'il m'envoie un sms pour que j'ai le sien : je l'appelle dès que j'ai du nouveau pour faire avancer l'affaire. Clint prend sa formation en main pendant mon absence.

-Bien chef oui chef. Au fait tu as oublié ton déjeuner.

-Mets-le moi dans un tiroir de la morgue, je le prendrai ce soir.

Le policier raccrocha et l'ingénieure prit le portable que Loki lui tendait pour y noter le nouveau numéro.

-Quelle est cette histoire de pourcents ? s'enquit-il soudain.

-La manière de compter de Tony. Si tu te stabilises jeudi prochain au dessus de 50%, il te formera comme il faut.

-Et là je suis ? demanda-t-il encore, plutôt curieux.

-Aux dernières nouvelles fraîches que Clint m'a refilées, 87%. Le dernier à avoir été aussi haut c'est lui, il y a quatre ans, à 88. Mais bon, tu as le temps de redescendre. Tiens, fit-elle en lui tendant son téléphone.

Loki sourit en voyant qu'elle avait mis « Grincheux » en nom du contact.

-Merci Darcy. Tu es quelqu'un en or.

-Plutôt jade et lapis-lazuli, en réalité, fit-elle dans un clin d'œil. Et toi tu vas faire un flic d'enfer.

(Surtout que Tony n'avait jamais pris le numéro d'un bleu aussi vite)

Loki sourit, sincèrement mais aussi un peu à l'ironie de sa situation. (lui, un _flic_ ? sérieusement ? Comment il en était arrivé là ?). Il prit les sacs en plastique de bouffe chinoise commençant à refroidir (son porc au caramel). Peu importait. De retour dans l'ascenseur il envoya un message à son formateur :

« _Loki, le nom du contact. Pas « le bleu »_ »

Quand il arriva à l'entrée du bled paumé et manipula son téléphone, Tony enregistra sans scrupule le numéro du nouveau sous le nom de « le Bleu ».

Parce que sérieusement, à quoi il s'attendait ?

C'était pas les bisounours ici.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 ***** "Allô, ma petite pomme ? C'est la police. Bien sûr que c'est Darcy, pourquoi, de qui d'autre es-tu la petite pomme ? Bon, alors, aujourd'hui je voudrais des nouilles sautées au bœuf (...)" (traduction du chinois par votre humble serviteur)

(le nom chinois de Darcy, Dasi (prononcer dasseu) veut dire « assassiner». Flippant, pas vrai ?) (le surnom de la "petite pomme" vient d'un hit de la pop chinoise, "Little Apple" (Xiao pingguo) des Chopstick Brothers, allez voir ça vaut le coup)

La fin du chapitre a été écrite beaucoup plus récemment, vous avez sans doute vu le contraste. **Je suis vraiment vraiment curieuse de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !**


	3. Au Gendarme et au Voleur

Les sous-entendus de notre vilain Loki s'éclaircissent… la signification de ce titre ridicule également… On descend lentement les marches du glauque… L'autrice aime beaucoup trop les petits points...

Playlist :

Arno Alyvan ft Gwtg - Hungover

The Hoosiers – Cops and Robbers

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

L'officier commença par se rendre au commissariat de Little Hollow. Il montra sa plaque au vigile, entra et demanda à voir son collègue chargé de l'affaire Wilson.

-Ah les Wilson, soupira l'officier noir, l'air jeune mais une expression concernée. Anna, Tracy et Emily, 17, 19 et 22 ans. J'étais au collège quand ça s'est passé, j'ai accompagné ma cousine à l'hôpital porter des fleurs à Sarah, la petite amie d'Emily, comme elle et ma cousine étaient camarades de promo : la pauvre avait fait une TS trois jours après qu'on ait découvert les corps. Une très, très sale histoire. C'était… Jessica, interpella-t-il sa collègue, qui était chargé de l'affaire déjà ?

-Le lieutenant Smith, lança la dite Jessica d'une voix un peu cassée, les cheveux noirs et des cernes aussi profondes que le Grand Canyon.

-Ah oui : il est parti en retraite depuis, mais je crois que je peux vous retrouver son adresse. Vous rouvrez l'enquête ?

-En quelque sorte, répondit vaguement Tony, comme ils avaient décidé de garder l'affaire secrète pour ne pas compromettre l'opération du lendemain matin. Je veux bien l'adresse officier.

Il conduisit dans les rues de la petite ville tranquille. Il s'arrêta à un indien quand le souvenir de ses nouilles sautées au bœuf restées à New York se fit lancinant, mais en chemin vers la maison du flic retraité, il passa devant la grange où s'était déroulée la fête d'anniversaire d'Anna Wilson. Parmi une cinquantaine de personne parties un peu avant cinq heures du matin, Mark Millow était présent, et le dernier à les avoir vues en vie, mais on avait jamais eu suffisamment de preuves pour l'accuser du triple meurtre.

C'était il y a treize ans auparavant, et la grange avait été condamnée. Des bouquets de fleurs fanées et des petits mots gisaient sur le trottoir. Tony s'arrêta mais ne descendit pas de voiture. Il avait sept ans de brigade criminelle derrière lui, il connaissait les règles. Ne pas s'impliquer.

Mais il perdit l'appétit en distinguant un cadre photo rouillé, représentant trois visages jeunes et souriants, et fila son plat au prochain sdf qu'il croisa. De toute façon ces trucs indiens étaient toujours trop épicés.

Il se gara finalement dans une petite allée ombragée, et monta les marches pour aller frapper à une porte blanche. Il y avait un rocking chair et un carnet de sudokus sur la petite terrasse, et Tony appuya sur la touche enregistrement de son téléphone avant de sortir sa plaque pour la montrer au judas.

-Officier de police Tony Stark, brigade criminelle de la NYPD, puis-je vous parler lieutenant ?

La porte s'ouvrit.

-Je ne suis plus lieutenant, officier.

Un type au dos droit, âgé, des fantômes plein ses yeux bruns, le regardait.

-Mais entrez tout de même, finit-il par dire en retournant dans la fraîcheur de sa maison sans fermer la porte.

Tony passa le seuil et referma derrière lui. Le retraité était parti faire du café, et quand il revint avec deux tasses ils s'assirent dans le canapé. Au mur il y avait les photos d'une femme âgée sans doute décédée, et les visages de deux enfants qui étaient devenus ados puis posaient avec leurs propres enfants dans un cadre posé sur la cheminée.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a fait quitter New York ?

-Le meurtre de Mark Millow la veille au soir, dit sans pincettes Tony en levant sa tasse de café pour en prendre une gorgée.

-J'étais au supermarché jusqu'à dix-sept heures, puis j'ai regardé la télé seul chez moi.

Tony faillit s'étouffer et recracher le liquide noir sur la table basse.

-Je ne vous- dit-il avant de tousser à nouveau, je ne voulais pas du tout votre alibi, je voulais votre point de vue sur l'affaire Wilson.

-Oh, fit le vieil homme avant de prendre une gorgée de café. C'était lui. Mais je n'ai pas réussi à trouver les preuves nécessaires pour le faire pourrir en prison. Apparemment, quelqu'un a pris sa vengeance en main. Assassiné comment ?

-Strangulation maquillée en suicide à première vue, mais l'autopsie reste à faire, choisit de dévoiler Tony en prenant trois feuilles de sopalin pour essuyer la table. Sa femme ne l'a découvert que ce matin.

-Il était devenu quoi, cette enflure de Mark ?

-Ingénieur informatique chez Apple. A moi maintenant : quelles étaient vos preuves et pourquoi étaient-elles insuffisantes ?

-C'était à s'arracher les cheveux, les ongles, tout ce que vous voulez. Aucune preuve. Du sang partout, des proches inconsolables, mais aucun témoin, aucune empreinte, aucun adn. J'ai cuisiné Mark des heures durant, mais il répétait qu'il était le dernier à être parti de la fête vers cinq heures, que les filles avaient décidé de rester seules toutes les trois, à dormir sur la mezzanine de la grange. Le lendemain on les retrouvait sur leurs sacs de couchage, les yeux dans le vague, violées et égorgées. Une scène abominable, mais le monstre qui avait fait ça n'avait rien laissé au hasard. Capotes, gants : il avait pris toutes les précautions possibles et on a rien, absolument rien retrouvé sur le lieu du meurtre. J'ai passé des mois sur cette affaire, et je n'ai pu donner un coupable ou ne serait-ce que des réponses à personne. Ni les parents, ni la petite Sarah, ni tous leurs amis. La ville a été en deuil des semaines durant.

Tony aurait mis sa main à couper qu'il avait une pièce dans cette maison avec épinglées sur un panneau de liège coupures de journaux, photos et notes manuscrites. C'était le prototype même du flic hanté qu'avait mentionné Clint le matin-même. Ceux qui n'ont pas réussi à garder la fameuse distance, peu importe à quel point ils ont essayé.

-Je suis passé devant le lieu du drame, avoua Tony. J'ai vu les bouquets et les petits mots.

-Les maisons voisines ont du mal à trouver des occupants plus d'un mois, malgré le prix bon marché. Les gens disent qu'ils entendent des adolescentes crier au milieu de la nuit.

Selon Tony, les seuls fantômes de la ville se cachaient dans les cernes du vieil homme face à lui, qui était certainement plus jeune qu'il n'en avait l'air.

-Les Wilson habitent près de chez vous, non ?

-Je sais que vous voulez aller les voir, mais ne leur imposez pas ça. Ce sont des gens brisés.

-Le meurtre Millow sera dans les faits divers du JT demain soir. Il serait mieux que je leur annonce avant qu'on va rouvrir l'affaire.

-Treize ans après ? Vous ne trouverez rien.

-Trouver l'assassin de Mark nous mènera peut-être à celui des sœurs.

-Il n'y a rien à trouver, s'agaça le vieux flic en se levant pour aller rincer sa tasse vide. C'était lui. Et justice est faite.

Tony comprit qu'il était temps de s'en aller. De toute façon cette conversation et la haine qu'elle avait faite sortir l'avait mis mal à l'aise. Malgré le décès de Millow, le lieutenant Smith ne semblait certainement pas apaisé, au contraire.

-Merci monsieur Smith. Bonne journée.

-A vous aussi officier. Et si vous ne trouvez rien, laissez tomber. Il n'en valait pas la peine.

Tony n'était pas de cet avis mais ça ne servait à rien de le dire à voix haute. Les ruminants comme celui-là augmentaient en énergie et niveau sonore si on leur donnait de quoi argumenter.

Il regagna sa voiture en soufflant par le nez, et envoya le fichier audio à Clint en précisant de quoi il s'agissait. Prochaine étape, les parents, et ça allait être au moins aussi jojo que cette visite-ci.

Dans le bureau du sous-service de la brigade criminelle de New York, l'officier Barton lança :

-Eh le bleu, abandonne ton porc au caramel, ton formateur nous a envoyé son entretien avec le flic chargé de l'affaire.

Loki jeta sa barquette qu'il venait de vider et se glissa près de Clint, bouillant de curiosité. Le policier démarra l'enregistrement, et Loki écouta attentivement.

Au fil des minutes, du plomb était tombé dans son estomac. La haine pure qu'il entendait dans la voix du lieutenant à la retraite avait glissé une sensation désagréable sur sa peau, et il avait l'envie diffuse d'aller prendre une douche, comme pour se laver de ce qu'il avait entendu.

Le fichier audio se termina, et Loki déglutit.

-Tu vois, commença Clint avant de se stopper, je te tutoie hein, j'ai deux enfants et toi l'air super jeune, tu vois, c'est le cas typique de ce que tu dois pas devenir si tu restes. Il y a des tas de règles dans la police, comme ne pas utiliser le stand de tir pour passer tes nerfs, ne pas coucher avec les collègues, ne pas manger sur une scène de crime, bref, mais la plus importante et la seule que tu n'as pas le droit de briser…

Il fit durer le suspense, mais Loki ne s'agaça pas. Parce qu'il avait deviné de quoi il s'agissait, et qu'il pouvait imaginer à quel point ça pouvait être difficile. Lui-même avait du mal à rester objectif sur l'affaire Willow/Wilson, et il n'était même pas chargé de l'enquête, il venait à peine de commencer sa formation merde.

-… C'est garder la distance. Tu ne te mets pas à la place des proches, tu ne te projettes en personne, tu restes le plus froid possible envers tout ça. Sinon, c'est simple comme bonjour : ça va te bouffer. Tu vois ce type, Smith ? Son enquête le ronge de l'intérieur. Moi, ma onzième enquête ça a été deux enfants pendus par les pieds dans une forêt. Natasha a dû me destituer parce que je me projetais dans les parents et que je faisais des crises d'angoisse dès que j'étais loin de mes jumeaux. Tu es célibataire ?

Loki hocha la tête.

-Peu importe en fait, dans ce métier il y a tôt ou tard une enquête qui tentera de s'infiltrer sous ta peau. Au moindre doute, c'est simple, tu te destitues, ou au moins tu en parles à quelqu'un de la brigade, qui décidera ou non de le faire pour toi. Mieux vaut laisser quelqu'un résoudre l'énigme à ta place que de risquer ta santé mentale. D'accord ?

-D'accord, dit Loki sans hésiter.

-Je te raconte tout ça parce qu'effectivement, t'es là que depuis quelques heures mais t'as le truc. Des bleus, Tony moi et les autres on en voit défiler, mais t'es pas comme ces naïfs et survoltés sortis de l'école. T'es posé, t'as l'instinct. Accroche-toi.

Loki se sentait bizarre. Mais quelle ironie, vraiment, si seulement ils savaient. Lui, un flic né ?

-Merci, agent Barton, finit-il tout de même par répondre.

-Appelle-moi Clint. Bien, réponds-moi sincèrement. Est-ce que c'est Smith qui a tué Millow ?

-Non, répondit-il immédiatement. Il ne l'aurait pas fait comme ça. Il l'aurait enfermé dans une cave jusqu'à ce qu'il avoue. En fait, la strangulation maquillée en suicide ne colle pas avec une vengeance, tout court.

Clint lui sourit d'un air satisfait.

-Quand je te dis que t'as le truc. Bien, est-ce que tu veux faire partie de l'équipe qui coincera l'espion coréen demain matin ?

-En observateur ?

-Ou plus, on va voir comment tu te débrouilles.

Si vite ?

Eh bien.

Pourquoi pas.

-Oui.

-Bien. Tony m'a dit que tu savais tirer, mais c'est vraiment pas ça qui fait un bon flic. Alors tout l'après-midi je vais te briefer sur nos techniques, nos manières de fonctionner, comment marche un communicateur, ce genre de détails.

Loki hocha simplement la tête, et Clint fit un petit sourire avant de se retourner et de lui faire de le suivre d'un signe de la main.

Il était plus de vingt-et-une heures quand le nouveau gara sa moto dans le parking de son immeuble, et retira son casque avec un soupir fatigué. Cette journée avait été bien trop longue et perturbante. Pas qu'il soit pas en train de perdre le peu de repères qu'il avait.

Il fit tourner ses clefs dans la serrure, ouvrit la porte et alluma l'interrupteur. Il contempla son nouvel appartement avec l'impression tenace de trimballer ses racines sorties de terre avec lui une nouvelle fois.

Il devait être de retour au poste vers deux heures du matin, alors il aurait été raisonnable de dormir maintenant, mais il avait besoin de réfléchir. Alors il posa ses affaires, ouvrit son frigo, pesta parce qu'il avait oublié de passer au Walmart avec tout ça, et alla à la place chercher son linge sale.

Quand Loki voulait réfléchir, il lançait une machine, mettait du Nirvana, posait un cendrier par terre près du lave-linge, et fumait en regardant l'eau savonneuse dégouliner sur ses fringues tournant sans fin. Et ce, qu'il soit dans un lavomatic, à la planque, il s'en foutait : il faisait ça depuis qu'il avait douze ans, et tant pis si ça faisait Dustin Hoffman dans Rain Man. Depuis quelques années, ses habitudes étaient les seules choses auxquelles il pouvait se raccrocher.

Qu'était-il en train de faire, sérieusement ?

Après, il aimait vraiment bien cette équipe. Bruce et Darcy notamment. Bruce était aussi intelligent, impressionnant et attentionné que Darcy est dingue, unique et brillante. Clint l'infantilisait un peu mais bon, ça voulait dire qu'il le sous-estimait, et ça, ça pouvait pas faire de mal. Stark l'emmerdait, par contre. Trop perspicace, trop irritant. Il avait la tenace impression qu'il allait foutre sa couverture en l'air beaucoup trop vite, soit en le grillant, soit en le faisant sortir de ses gonds et le faire le flinguer.

Loki s'était foutu dans une merde incroyable.

Mais il fallait dire que c'était confortable d'avoir un appartement, un emploi reconnu, bref, un endroit et un peu de temps pour se poser et faire le point. Il était dans la merde, mais dans la merde on avait pas froid.

Un canadien lui avait raconté une histoire comme ça, un jour. D'un petit moineau qui avait hyper froid, tout seul dans la neige. Une vache passe, a pitié, et lui pose une belle galette bien fumante dessus. Le moineau a bien chaud maintenant, il est si content qu'il gazouille et puis vient un renard, qui lui dit « t'es dans la merde mon gars, tu veux pas que j't'aide ? », retire le poussin de la bouse, le nettoie dans la neige et puis le bouffe. La morale était que quand quelqu'un te met dans la merde il te veut pas forcément du mal, et le type qui te sort de la merde te veut pas forcément du bien. Et accessoirement, que quand t'es dans la merde, t'as intérêt à te la fermer sec.

Loki ne savait pas qui était la vache et qui était le renard entre Thanos et Fury. En tout cas, certes il avait gazouillé et n'aurait pas dû. Mais il n'était pas encore mort. Tout ça finirait très mal, mais il n'était pas encore mort.

Il écrasa sa clope et en prit une autre en regardant son T-shirt vert tomber sur le pull gris et tomber sur le pantalon noir qui tomba sur le tout et éclaboussa les bords en aluminium de la machine. Dans quelques heures, il allait être du bon coté du flingue, et coincer un type corrompu comme il y avait des milliers à New York.

Comment faisaient-ils pour ne pas être déprimés, ces gars de la crim', à contempler cette ville gangréner un peu plus chaque jour malgré toutes leurs heures sup ?

Fury avait beau dire qu'il avait perdu ses illusions, aux yeux de Loki il en avait plus que quiconque, pour croire que son plan allait changer quelque chose.

Pas que lui en avait quelque chose à faire. Il n'arrivait pas vraiment à se sentir concerné, de quoi que ce soit ou de quiconque. Il savait très bien qu'il avait foutu sa vie en l'air, et qu'il allait se faire exploser la cervelle façon puzzle d'un jour à l'autre, par l'un des deux camps entre lesquels il s'était faufilé.

Kurt Cobain pensait qu'il est stupide tandis que la fumée s'enroulait et s'enlaçait et disparaissait à hauteur des placards de la cuisine. Et Loki regarda l'extrémité de sa cigarette rougeoyer, alors que son pantalon noir tombait sur le pull gris qui tombait sur le T-shirt vert, et que tout allait de plus en plus vite alors que l'eau se vidait, que l'essorage commençait et qu'il allumait sa troisième clope.

Il se leva, alla chercher son téléphone, et prit cinq minutes pour peser les mots du sms qu'il envoya à Amora.

Celle-ci mâchait son chewing-gum à la pomme avec dépit dans une ruelle sombre de New York. Cinq minutes qu'elle l'avait, et elle avait déjà l'impression de bouffer du pneu. Certains fabricants de gomme à mâcher avaient sérieusement besoin d'un peu de plomb dans la tête, littéralement bien sûr. Comme si le fait que ces merdes soient cancérigènes ne suffisait pas. Tss.

La petite frappe avec qui elle avait rendez-vous était en retard, et elle avait _horreur_ de ça. Pas qu'elle soit un modèle de ponctualité, mais elle au moins était en haut de l'échelle. C'était elle qui devait faire attendre les autres, pas l'inverse. Il était nouveau dans le business, mais elle l'épinglerait au mur à la moindre erreur.

Littéralement, bien sûr.

Elle entendit un halètement et colla avec lenteur son chewing-gum en plein sur une photo de chat perdu.

-T'es en retard, déchet.

-Pardon madame, vraiment, mes excuses.

-Au moindre centime manquant, tu dis au revoir à ta paire de couilles. Pigé ?

Il hocha silencieusement la tête, ses pupilles dilatées, et s'éloigna d'un pas nerveux en cachant sous son sweat poisseux les sachets blancs qu'on venait de lui donner.

Alors qu'elle allait s'en aller, son téléphone vibra.

Tiens tiens tiens.

Elle lut le message en remettant de son gloss d'un vert poison. Loki et elle se montaient régulièrement la gueule, et il avait beau montrer les crocs, elle savait que c'était parce qu'ils avaient la même couleur préférée et que la voir l'un sur l'autre les mettaient juste de mauvais poil direct.

Elle sélectionna un de ses contacts et reprit une barre verte en écoutant la tonalité et prenant le chemin de sa voiture.

« Eh l'affreux, devine qui m'envoie un message trop choupinou ?

Elle entendit grommeler au bout du fil et en fut ravie.

 _-Tu ne sais pas à quoi tu t'exposes à me qualifier ainsi. Je suis plus proche du patron que tu ne le seras jamais._

-T'es pas trop à la bonne en ce moment, mais admettons. Le traître vient de me dire un truc étrange, le patron t'a dit ce qu'ils trafiquaient ?

La voix ricana et la rage qu'elle gardait toujours en elle se ralluma.

 _-Le patron prévoit de tenir New York dans le creux de sa main et il compte sur Loki pour ça. Qu'a-t-il dit ?_

-Attends attends, pourquoi je suis putain d'au courant de rien ? s'exclama-t-elle en s'arrêtant.

 _-Qu'a-t-il dit ?_

En fronçant les sourcils, elle répéta mot pour mot le message.

-« Je suis dans la place, dis au boss que j'ai hâte de faire pourrir la pomme de l'intérieur ».

L'Autre lui raccrocha au nez dans un rire et elle hurla une insulte dans la rue sombre.

-o-o-o-o-

« Tu sais ce qu'on dit sur la mafia, Georges : tu mets le pied dedans, t'en sors plus que les pieds devant »

Stephen King

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Mwahahah. Moi aussi je vous aime, c'est pour ça que je vous offre des smoothies gratuits de plot twist/cliffhanger. C'est cadeau, de rien de rien.

Que pensez-vous de Loki ? Il est dans la merde, pas vrai ?

Que pensez-vous de l'enquête ? Qui a tué, d'après vous ? Qui est cette Sarah dont on a entendu parler deux fois déjà, n'est-ce point louche ?


	4. Revenge, revenge

Playlist :

Rage against the Machine – Killing in the Name

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Huit heures plus tard, sa nuit trop courte ayant rétréci sa cage thoracique et lui donnant la nausée, Loki coursait un coréen dans Central Park.

-ARRÊTE-TOI ! gueula-t-il, très énervé.

Bordel, ces quatre clopes étaient une mauvaise idée. Mais il avait toujours couru très vite alors il allait le _chopper_ ce mec. Oh shit, la sortie était tout près, s'ils le laissaient s'égayer dans les rues étroites de Manhattan ça allait être l'enfer.

-STOP OU JE TE FLINGUE.

Mais le mec s'y était cru parce qu'il s'apprêtait à passer les barrières, et crut bon de se retourner vers Loki pour vérifier s'il a une arme. Mais une voiture de patrouille sans gyrophare déboula de la rue, et leur cible s'écrasa dessus comme un moustique sur autoroute. Natasha baissa sa vitre pour le contempler tomber au sol contre la portière, totalement sonné.

La russe venait de passer première dans la liste des flics préférés de Loki.

-Bah alors le bleu ? se moqua-t-elle en le voyant haleter mains sur les genoux. On a séché la gym ?

La russe venait de passer première dans la liste des flics à tuer de Loki. Oui, même devant Grincheux, parce qu'il était toujours dans sa petite bourgade endeuillée et le faisait pas chier tant que ça.

Il lui fit un doigt d'honneur parce qu'il avait pas assez de souffle pour lui dire de se mettre sa foutue bagnole quelque part, et Clint, haletant comme une locomotive asthmatique, arriva à leur niveau en manquant de tomber au sol. Il leva d'abord le pouce en remerciement, puis quand Natasha affirma que ce n'était normalement pas lui qui aurait dû prendre du poids avec les jumeaux, il changea de doigt pour imiter Loki, alors que ce dernier passait les menottes aux poignets amorphes.

-Vous êtes en état d'arrestation… pour violation de confidentialité professionnelle… espionnage industriel… refus d'obtempérer… Vous avez le droit de garder le silence…

-Je connais mes droits, marmonna le type sans un accent, encore tout étourdi par sa rencontre intime avec la vitre.

-Vous avez droit à un avocat…

-Ok le bleu arrête de parler, on a l'impression que tu vas crever.

En grommelant, Loki ouvrit la portière arrière et fit asseoir le suspect sur la banquette avant de se mettre à ses cotés.

-Y'a intérêt que ce soit ça, fit-il alors que Natasha démarrait, Clint ayant à peine fermé sa porte alors enclenché sa ceinture n'en parlons pas et il le faisait en marmonnant.

-Sinon on est juste partis pour une longue et difficile enquête, le bleu, répondit la russe.

Loki était déjà fatigué de ce surnom alors qu'il n'était arrivé qu'hier et qu'il serait sans doute mort avant que ses nouveaux collègues ne l'appellent par son prénom.

-C'est Millow qui m'a balancé, pas vrai ? grogna le pourri.

-En quelque sorte, fit Clint d'un ton évasif, sans doute parce qu'il voulait la réaction du mec sur caméra pour pouvoir disséquer son expression et savoir s'il mentait ou non.

Après trois heures d'interrogatoire, ils ne savaient que deux choses du coréen : qu'il ignorait que son partenaire en affaires avait été assassiné, et qu'il voulait un avocat.

-Génial, grommela Clint. Et avec ça ma nouvelle nounou démissionne, journée géniale, vraiment. Nat, couvre-moi auprès du boss, je dois aller emmener mes gamins à l'école. Heureusement la maîtresse est revenue.

-Tu as déjà plus de cent heures sup à te faire payer, lui répondit la rousse, c'est pas un problème. Bon le bleu, des nouvelles de ton formateur ?

-Non, je vais l'appeler.

Elle hocha la tête, et Loki fit sonner la tonalité tout en caressant distraitement la tête de FBI, qui avait sauté sur un bureau pour des gratouilles et ronronnait quelque chose comme, plus comme ça s'il te plaît tu aurais pas vu ma souris mécanique je crois qu'elle est restée au labo, mais le bleu l'entendit pas parce que son mentor avait décroché (et de toute façon, il ne comprenait pas le chat).

 _-On t'a jamais appris la différence entre la nuit, le jour, et durant lequel des deux on passe les coups de fil, le bleu ?_ lui lança-t-on.

-Il est huit heures, c'est une heure normale pour les gens normaux et je suis debout depuis minuit, ne put s'empêcher de répliquer Loki, un mal de crâne faisant son chemin et se demandant si c'était légal de la part de Fury de demander à ses agents d'être sur le pont H24.

 _-Qu'est-ce que ta vie est dure mon pauvre chou. Vous avez choppé le coréen ?_

-…Oui, fit le mafieux en choisissant de laisser couler, mais il ne sait rien sur la mort de Millow et ne veut rien nous dire sur le reste. Et vous ?

- _J'ai été chez les parents. Deux petits vieux afro-américains inconsolables et sans histoire. Mais à priori quelqu'un, la petite amie de la plus grande des trois sœurs, nommée Sarah Watson, maintenant_ _34 ans et journaliste, était au bord du suicide après le drame, et a parlé plusieurs fois de la venger. Donc je suis allé la voir mais elle était pas là, et les voisins m'ont dit qu'elle sortait souvent le soir. Résultat j'ai fait le pied de grue devant sa maison toute la nuit dans ma bagnole. Et bordel rien de neuf mais maintenant j'ai hyper mal au dos._

-Qu'est-ce que votre vie est dure mon pauvre Toto, fit claquer Loki tout en délaissant FBI pour griffonner rapidement « Sarah Watson ? », faisant chouiner le chat de frustration.

Et il était ra-vi parce qu'il entendit un hoquet de surprise puis un grognement de douleur.

- _Je pourrais te coller une insulte à agent pour ce surnom, le bleu. Et je me suis brûlé avec mon café donc j'ajoute coups et blessures. Et j'entends Jarvis miauler donc t'as encore maltraitance animale sur le dos, allez bim dix ans de prison et comme ça je vois plus ta sale gueule d'ange dans nos bureaux._

Loki haussa un sourcil peu impressionné tout en tapant Sarah Watson sur le clavier pour trouver compte facebook, casier judiciaire, coupures de journaux.

S'il savait. Il a fait tellement pire que ça.

 _-J'te laisse sale type, elle rentre chez elle, j'te rappelle si j'ai du neuf._

Tony raccrocha sans attendre de réponse et sortit de sa voiture, mécontent de la tâche brune sur sa chemise.

-Mademoiselle Sarah Watson ? s'enquit-il en arrivant devant la jeune femme.

Cheveux courts, typée blanche, maigre, cernes violettes sous ses yeux gris, elle avait cet air hanté des personnes qui ont trop vécu, et quelque chose de vif dans le regard qui trahissait une grande intelligence.

-C'est moi.

-Officier Tony Stark, police de New York, fit-il en montrant son insigne, je peux vous parler quelques minutes ?

-Je comptais prendre une douche rapide avant de filer au travail.

-Vous avez bien le temps pour un café ? New York c'est pas la porte à coté vous savez. Mais les voisins m'ont dit que vous aviez fait une petite virée récemment alors peut-être que vous êtes au courant.

-Je ne comprends pas vos sous-entendus, officier. Mais entrez, vous verrez que je suis de bonne volonté.

Elle mit ses clefs dans la serrure et les tourna d'un mouvement saccadé. Elle semblait épuisée et triste, treize ans après, mais il n'arrivait pas à compatir parce qu'il savait ce que c'était de traîner des chaînes, et lui n'avait pas l'air d'un cadavre. Mais bon, peut-être que lui n'avait pas étranglé et coupé les couilles du meurtrier de son premier amour deux jours auparavant, sans doute que c'était éprouvant comme activité.

Cette Sarah, il en avait entendu parler depuis son arrivée à Little Hollow, et entendre ce prénom partout avait fini par lui filer des soupçons. Les parents surtout, lui offrant du bon thé et des sablés, lui dirent qu'elle venait manger tous les dimanches, les aidait à joindre les deux bouts malgré leur refus systématique alors elle laissait l'argent dans le micro-onde, et lui avaient finalement défendu d'aller la voir parce qu'elle était beaucoup trop brisée par la mort d'Emily. Enfin, eux aussi, leurs trois trésors martyrisés et partis pour toujours en une nuit. Tony avait juste refusé d'imaginer ce que ça pouvait faire, et c'était encore une affaire que Clint n'aurait pas pu mener jusqu'au bout.

Il pénétra dans la maison, et la première chose qu'il vit fut Emily Wilson lui souriant dans son cadre photo posé sur un petit meuble.

-Ҫa ne devait pas être facile, commença Tony, d'être un couple de non seulement deux filles, mais l'une noire et l'autre blanche.

La journaliste se retourna d'un mouvement sec, la bouche ouverte. Elle se retenait apparemment de lui hurler dessus, et chercha longtemps ses mots, retenant les plus durs en refermant la bouche puis la rouvrant.

-… Croyez bien, finit-elle par dire d'un ton calme, que j'aurais affronté mille fois toutes ces épreuves qui nous attendaient, plutôt que de devoir vivre dans ce monde sans elle.

Et ça ne lui arrivait pas souvent dans une affaire, mais il se sentit un peu cassé par cette phrase et les yeux brûlants qui le foudroyaient. Elle n'ajouta rien et partit dans la cuisine faire du café, lui désignant une chaise d'un mouvement de la main.

-Que faisiez-vous avant-hier soir ? lui lança-t-il en s'asseyant.

-J'étais dans le Massachusetts, pour écrire un article sur une bavure policière. J'ai dormi au Big Street Hostel. J'avais imprimé la réservation si vous voulez.

-Non je vous crois, fit-il d'un ton rassurant.

Quand elle lui tendit son café, il eut un maladroit mouvement de la main et la tasse se renversa. Il la releva aussitôt, mais la moitié de la boisson fumante avait eu le temps de se renverser sur la table.

-Oh pardon je suis navré, s'écria-t-il.

-C'est pas grave, lâcha-elle en lui tournant le dos pour attraper l'éponge.

Il profita qu'elle ne le regardait pas pour aller vers le frigo. En entendant le bruit de chaise, elle se retourna d'un bond mais il n'y fit pas attention et continua son geste.

-Vous auriez du lait ? fit-il en ouvrant la porte du congélateur.

Et comme il s'y attendait, les chairs rouges et congelées des organes génitaux de Mark Millow étaient mal cachées derrière les petits pois.

-Ils ont de drôles de spécialités culinaires dans le Massachusetts, commenta-il en haussant un sourcil. Mlle Sarah Watson, vous avez le droit de garder le silence…

-Vous n'aviez aucun mandat !

-Je cherchais une brique de lait et je tombe là-dessus, je vais pas ignorer que je l'ai vu parce que le proc m'a pas signé de papelard, pas vrai ? Allez venez, on retourne à New York.

Dans la voiture, Sarah ayant choisi de conserver un silence absolument furieux à l'arrière, et un petit bout de Mark Millow dans une glacière dans le coffre, Tony appela son bizut :

-Salut le bleu !

 _-Je m'appelle Loki. Et rien de nouveau ici._

-C'est normal, c'est moi qui ai l'assassin.

-JE N'AI PAS TUE MARK MILLOW ! cracha la journaliste.

-Ouais ouais c'est ça. Donc j'ai trouvé les attributs de notre victime dans le freezer de la petite amie d'Emily, la plus vieille des sœurs…

-C'EST EMILY LA VICTIME ! ET JE VOUS INTERDIS DE PRONONCER SON NOM !

-… et comme t'entends ça va être une longue route. À tout à l'heure.


	5. Tronçonneuse et romantisme

Merci pour les retours, un bisou spécial à Soleil breton, on la remercie d'être là parce que c'est vrai qu'il pleut un peu trop souvent dans cette région.

Playlist :

Lana Del Rey - Serial Killer

Fauve - Voyou

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 _"Le mariage n'a rien de romantique, malheureux ! Ce qui est romantique, c'est l'emportement, le délire, l'emphase, le sacrifice, le martyre, le meurtre, le suicide."_

Eric Emmanuel Schmitt, Les perroquets de la place d'Arezzo

-o-o-o-o-

A New York, l'appel terminé Loki pressa le bouton de communication et lança à Natasha, cuisinant toujours l'espion de Samsung :

"Stark a du nouveau.

-J'arrive.

Elle sortit de la pièce et le rejoignit de l'autre coté du miroir sans tain.

-Il a arrêté l'assassin, annonça-t-il. Sarah Watson, 34 ans, petite amie d'Emily Wilson, elle avait les organes génitaux de notre victime dans son congélo.

-Sympa, commenta la russe. Ecoute je flaire tout de même un truc pas net du coté de l'espionnage industriel, ça fait trop de coïncidences, alors je vais prendre rendez-vous auprès de chargé de communications d'Apple, au cas où.

-Entendu, fit le nouveau, je vais voir Darcy en attendant.

-Mmh tu sais il est à peine neuf heures, t'as intérêt à lui ramener un bubble tea.

-Un bubble quoi ? s'enquit-il d'un air perplexe.

-T'as une boutique juste en bas de l'immeuble. C'est du thé au lait avec des perles de tapioca, elle se drogue à ça. "

Loki fit comme demandé, et si l'ingénieure scientifique grommela en le voyant arriver et commença à dire que c'était inhumain de la faire travailler si tôt, elle eut un cri hystérique en le voyant sortir de derrière son dos un grand gobelet d'un liquide beige, l'opercule percé d'une grosse paille orange et des billes noires remuant au fond. Elle courut vers lui, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa sur les lèvres.

Il la repoussa aussitôt en s'efforçant de ne pas lui faire trop mal et s'écriant :

"WOW, par contre, ça c'est non, y'a un truc qui s'appelle l'intimité-

-Ah oui pardon ! J'avais oublié que cette chose-là existait. Je suis désolée ? Je le ferais plus. C'est ta faute aussi, tu l'as cherché, à m'apporter mes bubulles le matin alors que t'es arrivé de la veille… grogna-t-elle en lui prenant des mains le récipient en plastique et en prenant une première gorgée. Aaah ce truc est trop bon, commenta-t-elle avant de claquer trois fois des doigts, faisant s'allumer ses ordinateurs. Qu'est-ce que j'aime faire ça. Bref, j'ai manqué quoi ?

-On a attrapé l'espion industriel coréen cette nuit, mais surtout Stark a arrêté l'assassin.

-Ah bon, s'étrangla-t-elle et les petites billes sautèrent dans le gobelet. Qui est ?!

-Sarah Watson, la petite amie d'Emily Wilson, la plus vieille des trois sœurs mortes il y a treize ans.

-Ah bon, répéta-t-elle pensivement. Je suis pas sûre à propos de ça. Même si c'est vrai que nous, les homosexuels, on a les histoires d'amour les plus poignantes. Parce qu'elle sont souvent impossibles mais surtout parce que, je sais pas, je crois qu'on se déchire bien plus le cœur que les hétéros. Ou alors c'est parce qu'on est plus romantiques, et qu'on arrive plus facilement au meurtre ou au suicide.

-C'est romantique ces trucs-là ? fit Loki d'un ton perplexe.

-Comment _oses-tu_ , si tu dis ça tu n'as jamais été amoureux, accusa-t-elle en pointant son index sur sa poitrine.

Il ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma parce que c'était vrai, et cette fille le déstabilisait trop.

-Je le savais, fit-elle en relevant son doigt et sirotant sa boisson. Tu sais quoi je vais hacker un peu Apple comme me l'a demandé Natasha par texto, et je te dis quand j'ai du nouveau. Tiens, c'est la souris mécanique de Cookie, elle est restée là cette nuit. Pardon, et merci pour le thé.

-C'est rien, t'en fais pas, fit-il en prenant le jouet pour chat et en retournant vers l'ascenseur."

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux en montant les étages, et se dit qu'il avait besoin d'un doliprane avant que son formateur ne revienne.

Et comme il le présumait, cet interrogatoire se révéla un enfer. Une heure qu'ils étaient assis près de Grincheux à une table dans une salle sombre, les yeux furieux au milieu de visage fatigué de Sarah Watson suintant d'envie de meurtre.

"Je ne l'ai pas tué ! asséna pour la vingtième fois la journaliste.

-Maintenant ça suffit… commença à s'énerver Stark.

-Il s'était déjà suicidé quand je suis entrée ! Oui j'avais une tronçonneuse, oui j'avais prémédité tout ce que je voulais lui faire subir, mais je l'ai pas tué ! Il était déjà pendu dans sa chambre la langue dehors.

-On sait qu'il s'est pas tué merde, nous prend pas pour des cons ! explosa son formateur.

-C'est vous les imbéciles ! cracha la jeune femme, sortie à son tour de ses gonds. Vous croyez vraiment que je l'aurais pas fait souffrir plus que ça ? Il a torturé et tué l'amour de ma vie ! Jamais je lui aurais coupé les couilles alors qu'il ne pouvait plus rien sentir !

-Ok le bleu, tu prends le relai, sinon je vais l'étrangler.

Loki cacha sa surprise, mais laissa le flic sortir de la pièce, le laissant seul avec la suspecte. Celle-ci se radossa à sa chaise et ferma étroitement les yeux, sans doute pour ravaler des larmes d'épuisement.

-Mademoiselle Watson, dit-il doucement le calme revenu, vous dites que lorsque vous êtes arrivée au domicile de monsieur Millow, il était déjà mort, c'est bien ça ?

Elle hocha la tête, et soupira :

-J'étais si en colère. Et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il avait eu un si bon timing, comment il avait réussi à échapper à ce que je voulais lui faire. J'aurais dû être heureuse, parce que peut-être qu'il éprouvait enfin des remords de ce qu'il avait fait à Emily et ses petites sœurs, mais j'étais juste folle furieuse de l'avoir manqué. Je l'ai mutilé parce qu'il n'avait pas eu les couilles de se dénoncer, il ne les méritait pas. Moi j'ai eu les miennes, de prendre le risque de passer ma vie en prison, comme je vais sans doute le faire. Mais Emily est vengée, fit-elle en relevant ses yeux bleus vers lui, alors ça valait la peine.

-La vengeance n'intéresse pas les gens morts, laissa échapper un Loki dépité de tout ce gâchis.

-POURQUOI IL AVAIT LE DROIT DE VIVRE ALORS QU'ELLE, ELLE ÉTAIT MORTE ! s'étrangla-t-elle dans un sanglot en se levant soudainement de sa chaise. Qu'elle allait faire sa vie avec moi ! Je ne vis plus depuis ce jour-là, je n'ai plus jamais respiré. Alors quand j'ai appris qu'il faisait sa petite vie de sale ordure pétée de thunes, je n'ai pas pu… je n'ai pas pu…

-Qui vous a reparlé de Millow, réalisa-t-il soudain, et vous faire vous venger treize ans après.

Elle se rassit, les jambes coupées, son regard vide de fantôme embué par le chagrin.

-J'ai reçu un mail anonyme, avoua-t-elle. Disant que c'était bien lui le coupable. Qu'il y avait besoin de quelqu'un pour faire justice. Avec son adresse à New York, le code de la porte, tout.

Loki détacha ses yeux du visage de la journaliste une fois qu'il eut disséqué ses mimiques et vérifié qu'elle ne mentait pas, et reporta son regard sur le miroir sans tain, où devait se trouver son formateur. On avait manipulé l'âme brisée et le bras vengeur de Sarah Watson comme une poupée de son. L'assassin courait toujours, ou plutôt se prélassait dans son canapé inquiété de rien.

-On va avoir besoin de voir ce mail, afin de montrer qu'on vous a poussé à cet acte, ça devrait alléger votre peine.

-Je l'ai fait en mon âme et conscience, protesta la journaliste.

-Je n'en doute pas, mais avant ce mail, comment étiez-vous ? Est-ce que vous n'aviez pas reconstruit votre vie ? Accepté la présomption d'innocence de ce Mark Millow que tout le monde savait coupable ?

La jeune femme baissa la tête.

-Je vais coopérer, lança-t-elle pour éluder la question, et vous donner les codes de ma messagerie. Je peux avoir un avocat ?

-Bien sûr. Je vous apporte de l'eau et quelque chose à manger."

Il sortit de la pièce en laissant Mlle Watson se recroqueviller et commencer à pleurer doucement. En l'écoutant, il serrait si fort la poignée que ses jointures avaient blanchi.

"Bien joué le bleu, concéda Stark, sorti de la salle de surveillance. Je me suis laissé avoir par les apparences. T'as pas bonne mine, tu tiens le coup ?

-Je suis furieux, cracha-t-il doucement avant de partir vers le distributeur. On s'en est servi comme d'un pantin.

-Il y a tout de même quelque chose de pas net, marmonna Grincheux en le suivant. Parce qu'admettons quelqu'un a voulu utiliser Sarah Watson comme arme du crime pour ne pas se salir les mains, sa mort était déjà maquillée en suicide quand elle est arrivée pour le tuer… Ҫa fait trois assassins pour le même cadavre, résuma-t-il alors que son café coulait dans un gobelet rose.

La barre énergétique et la bouteille d'eau tombèrent avec fracas dans le fond en métal de la machine, et Loki les récupéra.

-Pour un type aimé de tout le monde, il en avait des gens après sa peau, songea le nouveau à voix haute.

-Et ça inquiète un peu un type aussi agaçant que moi, pour tout te dire, lui avoua d'un ton amusé son formateur.

Et ça fit s'étirer les lèvres de Loki parce qu'il avait pensé la même chose pour lui-même. Enfin lui ce n'était pas qu'il était agaçant mais une sombre ordure, alors c'était encore plus alarmant.

-Ah bah voilà, tu sais sourire finalement.

-Si seulement vous vous saviez vous taire, soupira-t-il en abandonnant le respect envers la hiérarchie.

-J'aurais pu te coller trois avertissements en vingt-quatre heures le bleu, tu prends un peu trop la confiance."

Loki repartit vers la salle d'interrogatoire en ne répondant rien et en s'efforçant d'effacer son sourire. Mais les yeux rouges de Sarah Watson terminent d'éloigner toute trace d'amusement de son esprit.

Il lui posa devant elle de quoi se remonter un peu avant de lui tendre un papier et un stylo.

"Je veux bien que vous notiez votre adresse mail et le mot de passe de la messagerie.

Sans surprise, le code secret comportait Emily, et alors que la journaliste traçait les lettres familières une nouvelle larme roula sur sa joue.

-Mark Millow ne s'est pas pendu, ne put s'empêcher de révéler Loki. Quelqu'un l'avait tué et maquillé l'acte en suicide avant que vous n'arriviez.

Elle leva des yeux ronds vers lui, la marque de son chagrin tombant sur le papier.

-Quelqu'un les a vengées avant moi ?

-On ne connaît ni le meurtrier ni le mobile pour l'instant, voilà pourquoi on était persuadés que c'était vous.

-Alors il a connu la terreur qu'elles ont ressentie. C'est bien. Mais s'il ne s'est pas supprimé, c'est qu'il n'a jamais éprouvé de remords.

-Ou que ce n'était pas lui, avança Loki.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? murmura-t-elle, s'étant légèrement pétrifiée.

-Si on a jamais pu établir que c'était lui, soit il était génie du crime, soit il n'était pas coupable. Quelles preuves avançaient le mail qu'on vous a envoyé.

Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent, mais rien ne sortit.

-Mangez un morceau, la laissa tranquille Loki, mes collègues vont vous apporter une liste des avocats commis d'office.

Il sortit avec le petit papier et se dirigea sans s'arrêter vers le labo.

-Eh le bleu ! l'arrêta Clint, revenu au travail. Quoi de neuf ?

Malgré son impatience de continuer l'enquête, il prit le temps de récapituler les dernières avancées, et le flic émit un sifflement impressionné quand il eut fini.

-J'en ai loupé des trucs. Et là tu vas où ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Au labo, lire le fameux mail et identifier l'expéditeur.

-C'est super le bleu, t'es investi, motivé et tout, mais il est déjà plus de onze heures du mat', et tout le monde ici à part toi a fait une sieste après l'opération de cette nuit.

-Stark ne l'a pas fait, nota-t-il, n'ayant aucune envie d'abandonner cette affaire, Sarah Watson, Mark Millow, Emily Wilson, pour aller tenter de dormir et terminer par se ressasser à quel point il est dans la merde et va se faire abattre bientôt.

-Tous les camés de New York réunis ont une meilleure hygiène de vie que Tony, alors si tu commences à faire comme lui tu vas crever en deux semaines. Bon tu vas voir Darcy mais ensuite tu vas te reposer, tu m'entends ? Sinon, t'as beau avoir le métier dans la peau on te relègue aux archives. Clair ? "

Il promit d'un ton sincère alors qu'il n'en avait aucune intention et Barton le lâcha. Il retrouva FBI devant la porte de l'ascenseur, et le vit bondir pour taper le bouton d'appel, qui s'alluma pour témoigner de son succès.

"T'es le chat le plus doué que j'ai jamais vu, lui lança Loki.

Et s'il commençait à parler aux animaux il était peut-être un peu fatigué par sa nuit trop courte. Le chat miaula de ravissement à son compliment, et Loki fronça ses sourcils avant d'entrer dans l'ascenseur, arrivé devant eux.

Les portes se refermèrent, et il montra à FBI :

-Tu vois, les bureaux c'est ce bouton-là, fit-il en montrant le sixième étage, chez Darcy c'est celui-ci, continua-t-il en désignant le niveau moins un, et Bruce celui-là, termina-t-il en baissant son doigt vers le moins deux.

Le chat se concentra, bondit et frappa le -1 de ses pattes avant.

-Okkk, lâcha Loki d'un ton perplexe, c'est moi où t'es l'être vivant le plus intelligent de toute cette brigade ?"

Le chat ronronna avant de se lancer dans une longue réplique de miaulements qui ressemblait très fortement à quelque chose comme tu me flattes trop le bleu avoue tu veux m'avoir à la bonne mais je me trompe où t'es un type ultra louche qu'a jamais été dans la police ?

L'infiltré cligna des yeux, et se dit que finalement il allait écouter Clint.

"Loki et Cookie, chantonna Darcy après leur avoir jeté un coup d'œil, Cookie et Loki, Coulis et Koki, Kikou et Koli- la vache c'est super dur à prononcer pire que les chaussettes de la duchesse mais ils portaient pas plutôt des bas à cette époque-là est-ce qu'il y avait des la dentelle aux porte-jarretelles j'aurais kiffé me faire une marquise mais ils se lavaient pas beaucoup de ce que je sais alors déjà que quelques heures après la douche ça sent déjà la moule alors deux mois après ça doit être encore plus affreux que la poissonnerie de contrebande sur la douzième-

-Hey Darcy, l'interrompit Loki sinon il était encore là ce soir, j'ai besoin que tu m'ouvres une boîte mail.

-Yup je te craque ça en deux secondes oh t'as les codes mais c'est merveilleux.

Elle jeta un coup œil au papier tout en ouvrant la page web, et son sourire se fana.

-Est-ce que c'est elle la tueuse finalement ? s'enquit-elle en passant le pouce sur la tâche ronde encore humide près du prénom féminin.

-Non, tu avais raison.

-Biiiiim, s'écria-t-elle, qui c'est qui vous a encore niqués au Cluedo Real Life, je veux un D, je veux un A, je veux un R…

-… Mais ça s'est joué à très peu de temps. Elle a débarqué à son appartement avec une tronçonneuse, et l'a trouvé déjà étranglé et accroché au lustre.

-Retour à la case départ, donc.

Loki ne put s'empêcher de pousser un petit soupir parce que c'était vrai.

-T'as l'air fatigué mec, remarqua l'ingénieure, j'ai un canapé tu sais. Avant je dormais au labo une fois sur deux, mais ma copine a menacé de me larguer si je continuais, du coup lui il se sent seul maintenant.

-C'est pas une mauvaise idée, mais tout à l'heure.

-Et voilà, c'est ouvert, tu cherchais un mail en particulier ?

-Oui, entre deux et sept jours avant, expéditeur sûrement crypté.

Ils n'eurent pas à chercher bien loin, parce qu'après quelques mails non lus de facebook, deezer, sa banque qui lui file un troisième avertissement pour découvert, l'un avait pour objet « SON ASSASSIN EST VIVANT ET LIBRE » et était le dernier à avoir été ouvert.

-Oh les ordures, souffla Darcy.

Elle cliqua dessus alors que FBI se glissait vers eux en marchant sur la table de travail pour quémander des caresses. L'ingénieure le prit dans ses bras et commence à lire silencieusement, tout comme Loki.

« Mlle Sarah Watson,

Comment pouvez-vous dormir ?

Mark Millow a bien tué Anna, Tracy et Emily Wilson, mais il est à présent tellement riche qu'il a acheté le silence des enquêteurs, malgré les preuves qu'ils ont trouvés ces derniers mois.

Il dort dans un bel appartement qu'il possède sur la neuvième rue à New York, a une femme qu'il trompe à l'occasion, en résumé il vit la belle vie alors qu'il en ôtées trois, et bien plus précieuses que la sienne.

Justice doit être faite.

N° 66, 9ème, code immeuble 3498, appartement 1458, code 24019856

Aurez-vous le courage de la rendre ? Pour qu'elles reposent en paix ? »

-Oh les ordures, répéta Darcy. Je vais vomir.

-Qui a écrit ça ? s'enquit Loki.

-C'est effectivement crypté, mais je vais les tracer. Ca va me prendre un peu de temps et je dois continuer de craquer Apple, donc tu as trois heures très barbantes devant toi.

Il eut un grommellement, parce que comment allait-il réussir à dormir avec une enquête pareille.

-T'inquiète j'ai un cache-yeux Totoro, efficacité garantie.

Il se laissa guider, et FBI les suivit vers le fond du labo. C'était le vestiaire de Darcy et donc le bazar absolu, mais il parvint à identifier un kigurumi pikachu, une grenade et tout Virginia Woolf.

-Tiens, fit-elle en lançant une peluche panda dans un coin du canapé en faux cuir vert foncé, et mets ça, imposa-t-elle en lui tendant le cache-yeux.

Il passa l'élastique derrière sa tête, peu convaincu, et s'allongea cinq minutes.

Après ce qui lui sembla un instant plus tard, il entendit quelqu'un le saluer mais c'était beaucoup trop près d'un lui vulnérable pour qu'il réagisse comme quelqu'un d'ordinaire, et à la place retira le bandeau en vitesse avant de tordre le bras de la menace d'une main poussant sur le coude et l'autre tirant le poignet vers lui.

-Tout va bien le bleu ! lui lança Super Poulet. Je voulais pas te faire peur mais tu as des techniques d'immobilisation très efficaces et très douloureuses alors tu veux bien me lâcher ?

Et meeerde, à peine une trentaine d'heures après son arrivée, il avait déjà fait tomber sa couverture de fils à papa pistonné et inoffensif.

-Pardon lieutenant, s'écria-t-il faussement en le lâchant, vous m'avez surpris.

-Y'a pas de mal, j'aurais dû m'annoncer, fit le policier blond en massant son bras libéré. Où tu as appris ça ?

-Deux ans d'entraînement militaire à notre majorité, mentit allégrement Loki, sans doute un peu traumatisé par les réveils à l'eau glacée, fit-il d'un ton badin.

Et là, on se mit au garde à vous sous son nez, alors que lui ne savait même pas comment tourner sa main. Il l'imita maladroitement, et se fit frapper l'épaule d'une main un peu trop lourde et bon sang que ce type ressemblait à son frère.

-Mes collègues pensent que tu es une excellente recrue, et ils ont l'air d'avoir raison.

Mmh lui qui était sensé n'avoir aucune qualif ? Étaient-ils tous des lèches-bottes ou avait-il vraiment raté sa vocation autant qu'on puisse le faire ?

Sa vie était en train de devenir une telle _blague_.

Darcy débarqua à leurs cotés, et fait une petite pirouette.

-Totoro est magique sérieux. Tu me crois si je te dis que t'as dormi douze heures ?

-Quoi ? s'étrangla-t-il.

-Nan tu me crois pas et t'as raison parce que t'en as dormi que trois, mais t'as déjà meilleure mine. Du coup je vais pouvoir te faire un topo de ce qu'on a.

-Je remonte, fit Super flic, ça bouge là haut.

Loki se massa un peu les tempes en revenant vers le labo, et fit une rapide queue de cheval pour mieux se concentrer. Il fallait qu'il arrête de faire des gaffes pareilles.

-Ҫa te va trop bien, lui lance Darcy avec comme d'habitude aucun point de départ à sa remarque. Plus qu'une paire de lunettes rondes à monture noire et t'es exactement le bleu nerd à tomber dans les séries policières que tout le monde veut se taper mais qu'en fait sort avec la serveuse du café où ils se retrouvent tous une fois l'enquête terminée-

-Darcy, soupira-t-il doucement.

-Oui, donc, on a du nouveau : j'ai craqué l'expéditeur, j'ai craqué Apple, et ça a fait fuuusion parce que ce sont les mêmes et qu'on a le responsable de Millow en garde à vue dans la 2.

-Ok, tu la refais lentement. Et est-ce que c'est fait exprès que tout ce qui n'a aucune importance dure trois plombes et que l'essentiel est expédié comme du dos de paquet de céréales ?

-…Mais c'est important les dos de paquet de céréales, balbutia-t-elle après un temps de latence.

-Ouais, bah fais comme si c'en était, et tu m'expliques pourquoi Apple aurait envoyé un mail comme ça.

-Mais parce que Mark allait vendre leurs secrets et qu'ils ont voulu le faire disparaître discrètement, fit-elle avant d'hausser un sourcil perplexe.

Il ouvrit la bouche, la referma, et il avait été un peu lent de la comprenette sur ce coup-là, mais il venait de se réveiller et il fallait dire que les références inutiles et décalées de l'ingénieure parasitaient absolument tout ce qu'elle disait.

Et puis mince, Apple aussi expéditif que Poutine ou Thanos. Il avait l'impression d'être un enfant de chœur maintenant.

-Quelqu'un en particulier à Apple ?

-Gregory Pettrow, son supérieur direct, que Natasha interroge mais il a déjà presque tout av-

Shoot to Thrill se déclencha soudain, et Darcy attrapa son téléphone pour le décrocher.

-Hey Tony, lança-t-elle.

-T'as vu mon bleu ? Je le cherche partout.

-Il est avec moi.

-Dis-lui que la règle numéro un c'est répondre au putain de téléphone.

-Je n'ai plus de batterie Stark, répliqua Loki, ce qui était faux mais il n'avait jamais été de bonne humeur au réveil.

-La règle numéro 2, c'est qu'il est chargé, ledit putain de téléphone. Ramène tes fesses, la victime avait une assurance vie, et la veuve un amant. Clint vient d'arriver avec elle.

Darcy donna du riz cantonais à Loki, puis ses rapports balistiques, puis le chat.

Quand le mafieux débarqua dans les bureaux avec beaucoup trop de choses dans ses bras, c'était le Ragnarok.

-Vous n'allez pas m'arrêter parce que je couche avec quelqu'un non plus, on est à New York ou en Iran ici ?! criait madame Millow dans l'espace ouvert.

-Vous aviez les clefs, un mobile financier, un autre mec, je continue ou quoi ? s'énervait Clint, ayant récupéré ses cernes.

-Bien sûr, s'agaça-t-elle en agitant ses menottes, parce que je suis pas assez riche, il faut que je tue mon mari pour m'enfuir avec un autre ! Mais vous croyez à vos conneries ?!

-Tout le monde se calme ! asséna la russe avec un accent plus fort que d'habitude et en posant une main autoritaire sur l'épaule de la suspecte. Madame Millow, suivez-moi, on va discuter ailleurs.

FBI sauta des bras de Loki tandis qu'il posait la paperasse et le bol en carton sur le bureau de Grincheux. Celui-ci avait un café qui sentait le whisky à la main, ainsi qu'une expression blasée sur ses traits.

-Donc, depuis le début ? s'enquit le mafieux, légèrement perdu.

-T'étais où bon sang ? s'énerva son formateur en se tournant vers lui.

-Je suis humain, cinq heures de pause entre neuf et deux n'est pas une nuit de sommeil, s'agaça Loki. Mark Millow a une assurance vie ?

-On en a pas fini, assura-t-il avant de répondre, Oui il en a une, et assez conséquente. Donc c'est soit la veuve soit l'amant, dont elle a pas voulu dire le nom.

-Comment on l'a su alors ?

-Vidéos de surveillance du couloir de sa chambre, à l'hôtel Prestige de Washington. Tu sais, où elle faisait un séminaire. Un homme est entré deux heures dans sa chambre, et le groom qui a apporté le champagne a confirmé qu'ils jouaient pas aux échecs.

-La vidéo du couloir ? Vous l'avez demandée absolument au hasard, sans présomption. Comment avez-vous obtenu un mandat pour ça, demanda Loki en cachant difficilement la pointe d'agacement dans sa voix.

-Oh tu sais bizut, lâche le mot meurtre et toutes les portes s'ouvrent.

-C'est dégueulasse de surveiller une femme sur des clichés à la con, laissa échapper le mafieux. Vous n'avez pas une mère, Stark ?

-Laisse ma mère en dehors de ça le bleu, asséna son formateur. Et il s'avère que j'avais raison donc je continuerai de suivre mes méthodes et clichés « à la con » !

-C'est louche ! Elle fait quoi déjà cette femme, fit-il en se détournant pour récupérer ses notes, « avocate d'entreprise chez Caterpillar », lit-il après un instant de recherches, c'est une grosse boîte, son salaire mensuel a quatre zéros au moins. Si elle l'avait voulu, elle n'avait besoin d'aucune assurance vie pour s'enfuir avec qui que ce soit !

-C'est quoi ce féminisme mon chou ?

-Stark, vous m'énervez, s'agaça Loki. Vos surnoms de merde, vos abus de pouvoir, vos hypothèses à chier !

-J'taime bien le bleu mais là tu dépasses les bornes, affirma-t-il en faisant un pas en avant.

Le sang bouillonnant, Loki oublia sa couverture et ouvrit le tiroir où il avait rangé son flingue avant de l'empoigner et le pointer sur Stark.

-WOW ça va pas la tête, s'étrangla Rogers en s'interposant entre eux deux, les enfants on se _calme_! Tony tu te maîtrises, Odinson, pas d'armes sur les collègues. Garde la tête froide, ou tu finis aux archives !

Loki finit par baisser le Glock mais ça le démangeait. On guérissait très bien d'une balle dans le genou après tout. C'était complètement faux, et d'ailleurs c'était pour ça que ça lui ferait du bien d'en coller une à Stark.

On tenta de lui faire une remontrance, mais son regard noir, qui rendait incontinents la majorité des dealers de New York, stoppait les engueulades aussitôt qu'elles commençaient. Stark lui ordonna de retranscrire des rapports manuscrits dans la base de données ainsi que de rester loin de lui pour l'après-midi. Loki allait refuser puis lui dévisser la tête, quand il croisa le regard de Fury à l'autre bout du bureau, et se força à la docilité. Il n'était plus un animal sauvage mais un homme rangé, il n'était plus un animal sauvage mais un homme rangé, se répétait-il en frappant le plus doucement possible les touches d'un clavier dégueulasse.

Clint passa dans l'après-midi pour l'informer qu'on avait les résultats Adn de la corde, et qu'on avait retrouvé celui de la veuve. Donc que c'était sûrement elle, même si sans aveux écrits, ce serait sans doute insuffisant pour l'écrouer. Sarah Watson avait été transférée au centre de détention le plus proche en attendant son procès. Loki demanda si on avait des indices supplémentaires sur si oui ou non Millow était l'assassin des sœurs, Clint lui répondit qu'on ne pouvait pas résoudre toutes les affaires, et s'en alla.

Laissé à sa tâche humiliante, Loki fut d'humeur massacrante toute l'après-midi, furieux contre la police de New York et songeant à la jeune journaliste, sans doute maintenant nue comme un ver, penchée en avant et toussant trois fois devant des gardiens peu amènes. Tandis que le procès du type d'Apple serait sans doute sans cesse ajourné pour aboutir sur un non coupable.

Et, d'accord. C'était très hypocrite de sa part de cracher sur des injustices et abus de pouvoirs. S'il voulait rendre le monde meilleur autant lui-même se passer les menottes. Mais lui savait pertinemment qu'il était une sale ordure. Que des types comme Stark se prennent pour des bons samaritains le poussait à bout. Ce n'était pas parce qu'on était dans la police qu'on était un brave type, la preuve par lui mais aussi son formateur.

Dans un de ses mouvements brusques, une feuille mécontente lui ouvrit sa peau fine en passant d'une main à l'autre, et le fit se figer, à contempler le filet de sang.

C'était impossible que le meurtre des trois sœurs soit resté irrésolu. Impossible, pas avec les moyens scientifiques que possédait la police. Il y avait les cadavres en parfait état, du sang partout, le type s'était forcément tâché, avait forcément laissé un cheveu quelque part.

L'explication était que le meurtrier était dans la police. Mobile, meurtre racial dans la petite conservatrice Little Hollow, ou bien fétichisme, ou qui savait, et suffisamment de pouvoir pour faire diriger les preuves vers Millow.

Sa conclusion le fit soupirer une nouvelle fois.

Même FBI venant dormir sur ses genoux ne l'apaisa pas. En début de soirée, il finit sa paperasse, et alla dans le bureau de l'adjointe au commissaire qu'il s'en allait. Maria Hill lui demanda de fermer la porte du bureau derrière lui, puis si la mafia croyait à son revirement. Et enfin s'il était vraiment de leur coté. Cachant son agacement profond, Loki murmura d'un ton calme et un petit sourire que si les gentils n'avaient aucun doute sur son allégeance, comment la mafia pouvait-elle croire qu'il était de son coté. Ce n'était pas un pari sans risque que Fury avait fait là.

Il quitta le bureau avec un « à demain » prononcé devant les sourcils froncés et la main agitée d'un frisson de la policière, sans doute dus à la tentation de lui coller une balle entre les deux yeux.

Il roula beaucoup trop vite dans New York, se répétant qu'il s'était mis dans une situation merdique, humiliante, et qu'il n'avait pas deux semaines à vivre, mais c'était tant mieux dans ce monde de merde où les âmes belles croupissaient en taule ou dans leur propre sang, tandis que les crades bouffaient du caviar dans les grands restaus. Et toujours l'obsession : je dois t'écraser pour plus de thune. La veuve Millow elle-même, qui avait pourtant l'air de quelqu'un de droit, s'était fait bouffer par la tentation d'une retraite au soleil.

Un feu rouge le força à ralentir, puis à s'arrêter. Il alluma son clignotant droit pour rentrer chez lui, puis posa un pied sur le bitume. Il continua de cogiter en contemplant la lueur agressive derrière sa visière.

Quelque chose ne collait pas. La veille, il l'aurait juré sur sa propre vie, que Millow ne mentait pas. Elle aimait son mari, bien qu'elle soit au courant du meurtre des Wilson. Loki n'avait jamais été amoureux, mais s'il l'était, pourrait-il supporter que tout le monde considère comme un assassin celui qu'il aimait ? Aurait-il cru le mail anonyme le désignant comme coupable ? Non, il voudrait faire éclater la vérité, et faire payer le vrai meurtrier pour ces années de regards et de doute. Le plus vite possible, pour éviter que les proches des trois sœurs n'accomplissent leur vengeance, quitte à accélérer le processus et se compromettre lui-même. Oui, décidément, la veuve Millow était amoureuse, et donc non coupable. Vue l'intelligence de l'avocate, ce n'était peut-être pas le cas de l'homme sur les caméras du couloir de l'hôtel Prestige à Washington.

Il sortit son téléphone, et commença à composer le numéro de Stark. Il devait savoir si l'amant de la veuve Millow était un important fonctionnaire de police.

Mais quelqu'un grimpa à l'arrière de son scooter, et alors que le réflexe et la peur allaient le faire frapper l'intrus, il sentit une lame contre son cou.

-Bah alors Lokichou, lui gueula à l'oreille Amora pour qu'il l'entende malgré son casque, on répond pas aux appels de la famille ? Au QG. Maintenant.

L'infiltré serra les dents alors qu'une main vernie aux ongles trop longs s'aventurait sur sa veste en cuir pour savourer les battements bien trop rapides de son cœur. La mafieuse éclata de rire, ravie de l'avoir terrifié, et le rond lumineux passa au vert. Alors qu'il s'était mis sur la file de droite pour rentrer à son nouvel appartement, Loki tourna à gauche, manquant de rentrer dans un taxi jaune qui lui klaxonna énergiquement dessus. Il ne vit pas le chauffeur baisser sa vitre pour le qualifier de sodomite enfant de travailleuse du sexe, car il était concentré sur le corps chaud de son associée contre son dos, le couteau sur sa gorge, et ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir raconter à l'Autre. Il avait beau être doué pour mentir, si Thanos était là, il aurait du mal à être convaincant.

Ils firent un bout de leur dangereuse route, la criminelle ne rajoutant rien de plus. Ils étaient arrivés à l'entrepôt et il avait retiré son casque pour que la caméra les identifie quand la blonde lança :

-Comment va ton frère ?

Loki commença par ne rien répondre, mais le couteau quittant sa gorge pour appuyer sur le tissu fin de son pantalon lui fit dire :

-Je ne l'ai pas revu.

-Tu travailles pourtant chez lui maintenant ! Tu vas avoir un gyrophare pour ta bécane ? Bon petit poulet, ricana-t-elle. Aah si s'ils savaient ce que tu fais la nuit…

-Mais je dors, voyons, sourit-il en frappant le poignet pour récupérer le couteau, le refermer et le ranger dans la poche de sa veste.

La mafieuse ne se vexa pas, et continua de rire. Elle avait dû prendre une pilule avant de le récupérer. Loki soupira silencieusement, songeant à New York, ses pauvres âmes, et son envie de quitter la ville que pourtant il aimait, et qui allait le tuer plutôt tôt que tard, alors que le rideau de fer se soulevait pour les laisser entrer.

Si une policière considérait que le meurtre et le suicide étaient des actes particulièrement romantiques, alors peut-être que la mafia newyorkaise serait le seul amour de sa courte vie.


	6. Taupe, moto et Ku Klux Klan

Je voulais attendre d'avoir plusieurs chapitres d'avance, ou au moins d'avoir fini Lucioles avant de publier ce chapitre, mais une review du style pokémon sauvage de Soleil breton m'a fait changer d'avis. (de mauvaise foi, moi ?)

Résumé :

A la brigade criminelle de New York, un bleu, nommé Loki Odinson, vient d'arriver. Tony Stark, lieutenant de police, accepte de le former, parce que le bizutage est sa raison de vivre, avec le sexe, le whisky et les chats. La première affaire de Loki est le faux suicide d'un cadre haut placé chez Apple, Mark Millow, mêlé à un triple meurtre non élucidé commis treize ans auparavant. L'inspecteur Mac Logan leur confie l'affaire, qui est réouverte. Au fil des jours, les enquêteurs apprennent que Mark Millow voulait vendre des secrets d'Apple à Samsung ; pour ne pas que l'affaire transparaisse dans la presse, Apple avait donc envoyé un mail à l'une des proches des trois victimes, avec la preuve de la culpabilité de Millow et son adresse. Sauf que lorsque cette personne, Sarah Watson, était arrivée sur les lieux pour le tuer, Mark Millow était déjà mort étranglé. Entre temps, les inspecteurs apprennent que madame Millow avait un amant, et la collent en garde à vue sans preuve. Loki, excédé par cette injustice, allait rentrer chez lui, quand son associée l'avait obligé à aller rencontrer leur chef. On découvre que Loki fait en réalité partie de la mafia de New York, et a été chargé d'infiltrer la police.

Playlist :

Coolio (ft LV) – Gangsta's Paradise

Bob Marley – Bad Boys

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 _"_ _Gangsters don't cry, therefore therefore I'm_

 _Mr. Misty-Eyes, therefore I'm…_

 _Can you save my heavy dirty soul for me ? "_

Twenty One Pilots – Heavy Dirty Soul

-o-o-o-o-

Loki ramena ses cheveux en arrière après avoir retiré son casque. Il faisait toujours aussi froid dans la réserve du Walmart. Avec toute la thune qu'ils se payaient, ils pourraient trouver un endroit plus confortable pour se voir. Ou utiliser leurs téléphones, ce qui lui conviendrait très bien.

Un cageot de pommes était sur leur route. Le souvenir du riz cantonais avalé six heures auparavant lui fit empoigner le couteau d'Amora et éventrer le plastique pour lancer un fruit vers la dealeuse et en garder un pour lui. Elle l'attrapa au vol, lui lança un sourire éblouissant mais un rien vicieux, quelque chose de gênant, qui donnait l'impression qu'on allait se faire becter dans la seconde suivante, à la sauce essence et allumette. Il était assez angoissant, le sourire d'Amora.

-Poussière-dans-l'œil ! s'exclama le responsable financier lorsqu'ils arrivèrent. Ça faisait longtemps. Trop occupé à cirer des bottes ?

-Le jour où le patron te confiera une mission comme la mienne, Victor, tu me feras signer une feuille de présence. Clair ?

-Du caaalme poussin, je te taquine.

Loki haussa un sourcil au nouveau surnom. De ses trois ans dans la mafia, il n'avait eu que deux surnoms, « le bleu » puis « poussière dans l'œil ». Von Doom nota sa surprise et expliqua d'un ton badin :

-Il paraît que tu es chez les emmerdeurs maintenant. Il faut varier en peu.

-Justement, pourquoi tu ne varierais pas en te rendant utile, bouche trou ?

-Les mecs, avertit Amora, choix A, vous la fermez maintenant, choix B, je vous castre avec un flingue.

Victor lança un sale regard à la trafiquante, mais n'ajouta rien de plus, laissant le dernier mot à Loki par peur de perdre une partie non négligeable de son anatomie.

« L'Autre » s'avança vers eux.

Le surnom venait d'Amora, si Loki se souvenait bien. Elle était sans doute la seule de leur « famille » à connaître son vrai nom… à part si Victor gardait cette information secrètement, sous le coude, au cas où les choses tourneraient un jour au vinaigre pour lui.

Tout simplement parce qu'il était l'Autre. L'ombre du patron, exécuteur discret auquel leurs associés ne faisaient pas gaffe, jusqu'au jour où ils étaient tués de sa main. Si quelconque, si minable, qu'il pourrait se rendre aux enterrements sans courir aucun risque, tant personne ne faisait attention à lui.

Bien sûr, il ne s'y rendait pas pour autant, d'abord parce qu'il n'avait rien à faire de ses victimes, et ensuite, parce qu'il était bien trop occupé, notamment à marcher dans les empreintes de pas du patron.

L'Autre faisait partie de la petite pègre de New York. Né dans les années soixante au sein d'une famille superstitieuse, avec six doigts à chaque main, il avait été abandonné à sa naissance. Au fil des années, il était passé de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil, se rendant, en grandissant, coupable de délinquance juvénile de plus en plus grave. Son premier séjour en prison l'avait guéri pour toujours des barreaux des cages, et il s'était arrangé pour ne plus jamais se faire prendre, notamment en se faisant remplacer au casse-pipe par des moins vicieux que lui.

Dans son ascension des barreaux de l'échelle, il avait croisé Thanos. Plus exactement, Thanos avait un jour débarqué dans sa planque et tué tous ses hommes de sa main, afin d'éliminer la concurrence. Pour sauver sa peau, l'Autre avait avoué n'en avoir rien à faire de cette vermine sans cervelle qui lui servait de sous-fifres, et ne souhaiter que travailler pour le plus grand criminel que New York ait porté. Charmé de tant de bassesse et de soumission, Thanos l'avait pris à l'essai. Comme l'Autre avait enduré les humiliations les plus blessantes sans perdre une once de sa fidélité envers lui, il avait fini par le prendre comme bras droit, après la mort de l'ancienne qui l'avait agacé une fois de trop. Enfin, ça, c'était la légende, qu'Amora en descente de MDMA avait glissé à l'oreille de Loki avant de la lui mordre.

Si le mythe était vrai, le bleu ne savait pas vraiment si l'Autre fomentait sa vengeance, ou bien s'il n'en avait effectivement rien à faire de venger ses lieutenants assassinés. S'il cirait les pompes depuis toutes ces années dans l'attente d'un moment de faiblesse, ou bien alors, s'il était réellement tombé sous le charme d'une aussi sombre, aussi parfaite, ordure humaine.

Alors que tous les quatre Victor, Amora, l'Autre et lui, testaient ensemble la nouvelle marchandise, dans les premiers mois suivant l'arrivée de Loki, le bras droit du patron, avec une fascination sincère dans la voix, leur avait avoué ce qui motivait réellement le patron dans toutes ces magouilles. Ce n'était pas l'argent, ce n'était pas le pouvoir. Ce n'était pas violer la loi en toute impunité.

C'était faire souffrir, jusqu'au dernier souffle. Pour courtiser la Mort.

Loki avait décrété ce soir-là que l'Autre et Thanos étaient fous à lier et qu'il devrait se tirer d'ici au plus vite. Faute de bon sens, et d'instinct de survie suffisant pour faire comme il avait dit, il était resté dans la mafia.

-Salut, poussière-dans-l'œil, se moqua l'Autre en guise de bonsoir. La réunion du patron est plus longue que prévu, mais pas besoin de l'emmerder avec tes premiers pas chez les cafards.

-Je n'ai pas envie de tout répéter, l'affreux, marmonna Loki. J'attends le boss, point barre.

L'Autre serra étroitement ses six doigts dans un poing massif. Ce n'était pas bien grave, se dit Loki, si l'affreux était furieux une fois de plus, ils voulaient de toute façon tous se faire mutuellement la peau. Le pire était sans doute que dans leurs têtes, à tous, existait, au cas où ça tournerait mal, un petit plan naïf. Naïf parce que, dans ce plan, ils étaient chacun le seul survivant de leur petite bande, et qu'il y avait, sur ce point, un paradoxe évident.

Le un contre quatre n'a pas de bonnes statistiques.

Aussi détendu que s'il était devant une machine à laver, Loki se laissa tomber gracieusement au sol. Assis en tailleur, il s'alluma une cigarette, contemplant d'un air amusé les airs furieux et impatients de ses acolytes.

-Je n'en reviens pas que le patron t'ait choisi pour infiltrer d'autres services de police, grommela Amora.

Elle tapotait le béton d'un mouvement agacé, comme si elle se retenait d'envoyer son pied dans la gueule d'ange de Loki.

-Je les aurais tous eus en une journée, affirma-t-elle en reprenant un chewing-gum.

-Il y a des femmes dans la police, objecta Victor en regardant sa montre.

-Ce sont elles qui tombent les premières, fit-elle à leur comptable dans un sourire plein de dents.

Loki écrasa sa cigarette sur le sol de l'entrepôt et se redressa en entendant le pas lourd et menaçant.

Thanos était un colosse, un titan. Deux mètres quatre, environ cent quinze kilos, il n'avait pas à avoir du sang sur les mains pour faire peur, ni à sourire pour que vous vous écrasiez. Loki lui-même était pourtant plutôt grand, avec ses un mètre quatre-vingt-sept, et pas inentrainé sur le plan physique mais là où il dominait Stark d'une bonne tête, et pensait pouvoir le prendre à la loyale, il se sentait fourmi face à une botte avec Thanos, et était certain qu'avec une claque bien sentie derrière la tête, ce dernier lui briserait la nuque.

Thanos avait conscience d'être à mi-chemin entre Vin Diesel et Undertaker, et en jouait quand un partenaire en affaires arrivait toujours à contrôler son sphincter devant l'Autre, Amora ou Loki. Le patron dégageait alors quinze minutes de son emploi du temps de ministre, et le gars ne posait plus de problèmes. Voir le visage de Thanos revenait soit à mourir, soit à travailler pour lui.

(ce qui était arrivé à Loki quelques années auparavant, mais c'était une autre histoire)

Le problème de la célébrité, supposait Loki. L'Autre, qui pratiquait la même activité de jour comme de nuit, n'avait qu'à cacher son nom pour rester anonyme, et encore, qui s'en souciait. Mais pour Thanos, son succès dépendait de sa discrétion. Quand on aimait autant diriger une organisation criminelle et tuer les gens, c'était un problème. Heureusement que les cadavres ne parlaient pas.

Le patron fut devant eux, les dominant tous de deux têtes, voire de trois. Il les dévisagea tous, juste le temps que les épaules se tendent, puis fixa son infiltré. Loki soutint son regard. Avec l'accumulation de ses deux vies, ( _quand_ ce type arrivait-il à dormir, il possédait une gemme du temps ou une connerie du genre ?) le patron avait, d'aussi loin que Loki se souvenait, d'énormes cernes tirant sur le violet, mangeant ses joues, creusant ses yeux. Elle était là, sa faiblesse, il l'avait toujours su, mais plus ce type était fatigué, plus il était violent. Il devenait aussi plus intelligent, agissant comme un animal acculé, et imprenable. Un rhinocéros enragé.

-Bonsoir Loki, chuchota Thanos en se penchant légèrement.

La taupe fit prudemment un pas en arrière, retroussant légèrement le nez, expliquant son geste par la mauvaise haleine de son boss. Cette mimique ne trompait personne, mais ce n'était pas comme si les autres avaient moins peur que lui. Malgré sa carrure impressionnante, le boss pouvait parler à voix très basse, et sous le contraste se glissait, dans chaque mot qu'il prononçait, une menace insidieuse.

-Alors, qu'as-tu appris ?

-Les noms pour l'instant.

Le patron grinça des dents. Loki sentit le frottement de l'émail jusque dans ses os.

-Tu as sans doute plus que ça, non ? Je les connais déjà par cœur, les noms, poussière-dans-l'œil. Fury, Coulson, Hill…

-Les chefs sont méfiants, ils ne me laissent pas les approcher, ni accéder à leur bureau. Les sous-fifres, par contre, ont des femmes, des maris, des enfants, des problèmes d'argent. Selon moi, aucun flic n'est imprenable. Les leaders, c'est par en dessous qu'on les aura. Et nous avons déjà établi que nos gars à l'anti-gang étaient menacés. S'ils doivent remplacer tout le service en urgence, c'est à la crim' qu'ils les prendront. Moi, je serai déjà dedans depuis longtemps, et j'aurais acheté les autres.

Le seul qui lui posait toujours problème, c'était Stark, semblant célibataire et sans enfants. Un évident problème d'alcool, mais aucunement d'argent, et n'avait pas l'air d'en vouloir plus. Il vivait pour son boulot, aux seuls côtés d'une bonne bouteille. Comme son alcoolisme semblait de notoriété publique dans la hiérarchie, le révéler ne semblait pas un moyen de le faire chanter.

Mais si Loki avait appris quelque chose dans la mafia, c'était qu'il existait chez tout le monde une petite manivelle fragile plus ou moins bien cachée, et qu'il suffisait de la tourner pour obtenir de n'importe qui n'importe quelle chanson.

Et Stark ne ferait certainement pas exception. Car même si, après épluchage méthodique, la petite manivelle restait introuvable, il y avait toujours le moyen long mais radical de créer, voire de devenir ladite faiblesse. C'était l'une des spécialités d'Amora. Lorsque les affaires étaient menacées, elle trouvait toujours le temps de passer chez une sénatrice ou un directeur de journal pour la ou le convaincre de regarder plutôt son décolleté que leur carnet de comptes, voire de faire une petite donation à leur très humanitaire organisation.

Trois ans après son entrée par la petite porte, Loki venait d'obtenir une mission à la hauteur de la sienne, et Victor, de son coté, en était vert. L'infiltré le paierait cher plus tard, mais s'il ne relâchait pas trop son attention et continuait de montrer les crocs au Latvérien, ça ne devrait pas faire trop mal.

De toute façon, ce n'était certainement que de la revente de cannabis à côté de ce qu'allait lui faire Thanos quand il réaliserait que Loki l'avait trahi.

-Fais une liste avec nom, marié, enfants, addiction, argent et combien, ordonna le boss. Donne-la à l'Autre. Je te donnerai une enveloppe quand je le jugerai utile. Un rat nous suffit pour l'instant, les pourris viendront à la prochaine étape. Bien joué, poussière-dans-l'œil.

 _Poussière-dans-l'œil._

C'était probablement ce fichu surnom qui l'avait lentement poussée à tout vouloir plaquer en grande pompe, quitte à en crever douloureusement. Car s'il tombait, il en entraînerait d'autres dans sa chute.

Le boss en avait manifestement terminé avec lui, car il entraîna Victor à part, probablement pour lui parler de la transaction sur les docks de la nuit à venir.

Pour rester le patron et en pleine santé lorsqu'on était parrain de la pègre de New York, il fallait absolument _compartimenter_. Donc Amora et Loki n'entendraient rien de ce qu'ils se diraient, tout comme plus sa mission allait avancer, plus Loki allait avoir droit aux face-à-face avec Thanos, détecteur de mensonge à la clef. De temps en temps, le boss organisait de petites « réunions de famille » comme celles-ci, pour les mettre en concurrence d'une part, mais aussi resserrer un peu la corde autour de leur cou à tous.

Car il ne faudrait pas qu'ils se sentent trop en sécurité. Les humains faisaient beaucoup plus de choses stupides, avec un sentiment de sécurité. La sensation de danger forçait à réfléchir, et il ne fallait pas aller chercher très loin pour comprendre que la chose stupide à faire dans leur situation, et bien, c'était trahir le patron.

Quelle coïncidence, ce que Loki était justement en train de faire.

Il était tellement _foutu._

-o-o-o-o-

Quand il ressortit enfin, abruti par le manque de sommeil, il eut le réflexe de sortir son téléphone. Il avait quatre appels manqués de son formateur. Bien qu'épuisé, il fit pourtant l'effort d'écouter les messages vocaux que ce fossile de flic lui avait laissés, tout en cherchant ses clefs de moto dans ses poches. Si Amora les lui avait encore volées, elle allait l'entendre.

 _-Vous avez deux nouveaux messages. De Grincheux, aujourd'hui, à 21h26. Pour rappeler votre correspondant, tapez…_

Loki avait retrouvé ses clefs durant l'enregistrement, et dans l'impatience de rentrer chez lui dormir, il pressa rageusement la touche deux. _Qui_ enregistrait _encore_ des _messages vocaux_ , nom d'un chien.

 _-Eh le bleu_ , résonna la voix de Stark dans la rue sombre. _Faut vraiment que tu prennes la règle numéro un au sérieux tu sais. Donc j'appelais pour te dire que… c'est pas que j'avais tort, mais je pense que c'est pas elle. Nat' pense comme moi, donc, on va sans doute la relâcher._

Loki fronça les sourcils, se remémorant difficilement son train de pensée avant qu'Amora ne monte derrière lui en glissant un couteau sous sa gorge.

Il avait flairé que ce n'était pas la veuve.

Qu'elle avait connaissance du triple meurtre des sœurs à Little Hollow. Qu'elle semblait heureuse et satisfaite avec son mari. Que si elle le trompait, c'était sans doute pour l'innocenter.

Il gratta machinalement d'inquiétude sa coupure à la main, causée par une feuille quelques heures auparavant.

S'ils relâchaient madame Millow, et qu'elle ne quittait pas la ville en détruisant téléphone et carte de crédit, son amant allait apprendre sa détention, et paniquer. Dans un cas, il disparaissait dans la nature : le meurtre de Marc Millow et des sœurs Wilson restaient irrésolus. Dans l'autre, mme Milllow était en danger de mort.

Sans qu'il ne comprenne trop pourquoi, la douleur dans sa paume lui ramena à ses vieux comics X-men qui devaient toujours être dans sa chambre. Il chassa le souvenir. Ce devait être la faute à la forme de griffure qu'avait l'estafilade, griffe, Wolverine, comics. Affaire classée, se recentrer sur mme Millow, et le deuxième message vocal.

 _-De Grincheux, aujourd'hui, à 22h52. Pour rapp-_

 _-Le bleu nom de nom, change de téléphone, c'est pas possible d'avoir une batterie aussi merdique ! On a relâché la veuve Millow, pour ta gouverne, alors si t'avais un avis dessus, c'est trop tard._

Loki ferma étroitement les yeux et souffla par le nez.

Ce n'était pas possible d'être aussi _con_ !

L'heure sur son téléphone indiquait 23h01.

S'il grillait quelques feux rouges, et que les paperasses pour quitter la garde à vue étaient aussi chiantes que lorsqu'il était ado, ils pourraient peut-être la sauver.

Il sauta sur sa moto, fit claquer le clip de fermeture de son casque, et fila à vitesse non autorisée dans les rues poisseuses de New York. Dans ses écouteurs, la sonnerie d'appel résonnait.

Il crut qu'il allait devoir ficher la carte « hypocrisie » en plein milieu du front de son formateur, mais celui-ci décrocha au bout de la quatrième sonnerie.

 _-Nom de dieu le bleu, je vais te la graver sur la main cette foutue règle !_

-Vous avez relâché Millow ? s'enquit-il dans son casque, alors qu'il doublait un taxi.

 _-Elle vient de sortir, ça a été long comme je l'avais arrêtée sur présomption,_ marmonna-t-il, et Loki devina là-dessous une douloureuse séance de remontrances dans le bureau de Fury.

-Rattrapez-la, elle est en danger ! aboya-t-il par-dessus le raffut de sa moto.

- _Quoi ?_ lança son formateur avec une pointe d'agacement.

-Elle en sait plus qu'elle ne le dit sur le meurtrier, il va la tuer !

On lui raccrocha au nez, et il jura. Saletés de poulets hautains pas foutus d'écouter les avertissements de quelqu'un, même quand une vie en dépendait ! Il réessaya plusieurs fois tandis que sa main entaillée tournait convulsivement pour le faire aller plus vite. Pour une inconnue et agaçante raison, ces satanés comics continuaient d'affluer dans son cerveau. Sans doute était-ce parce que sa peau fine s'entaillait souvent sur les pages des bd neuves, et qu'il y affiliait donc sa coupure, mais nom de nom pourquoi il pensait à ça en essayant d'aller sauver les fesses d'une veuve ?!

Il déboula dans la rue du commissariat. Madame Millow sortit à cet instant, seule, tournant la tête des deux cotés de la rue, semblant chercher un taxi. Justement, une voiture jaune arrivait en face de Loki, une lueur verte sur son toit. Il ralentit. Il avait traversé Brooklyn à 120, pour rien. Il devrait soigner sa paranoïa. Par exemple en arrêtant d'être un agent double entre la NYPD et la pègre de New York, en voilà une idée, qu'elle était bonne. Il soupirait en se trouvant ridicule, alors que devant lui une moto doublait le taxi qui ralentissait, s'arrêtant pour faire monter sa cliente. La moto était noire, le casque était noir, le flingue était noir.

Merde.

Les coups de feu résonnèrent sans que la taupe ne puisse faire un geste. Le tireur vida son chargeur, et dans son champ de vision, Loki vit deux corps s'écrouler sur le trottoir. Il s'agissait de la veuve et de Stark, qui avait déboulé du commissariat pour la rattraper.

Oh, l'enfoiré.

Ce tireur allait manger le bitume pour ça.

Alors que le type allait passer devant lui, accélérant au maximum pour fuir, Loki accéléra brusquement, déporta d'un geste sec sa moto vers la droite, la faisant chuter sur le coté. Il se retint au siège et au guidon pour rester en place lors de sa chute, puis se mit en boule sur le bitume, faisant corps avec sa bécane, la tête rentrée dans les épaules. Le choc de l'impact bougea le véhicule, et l'épaule et la cuisse de Loki râpèrent sur le sol, tandis que la moto du tireur s'envolait en l'air. Le conducteur perdit l'équilibre, tomba de son véhicule en vol et roula sur le sol. La machine alla s'écraser sur le bitume dans un grand fracas de tôle.

Loki se redressa d'un bond, sa coupure à la main, qui l'avait tant obnubilé ces dernières minutes, faisant pâle figure à coté de ses nouvelles écorchures. N'osant pas regarder les dégâts qu'il avait infligés à sa moto, il rejoignit le tireur gémissant sur le sol. Il vérifia que le type n'avait pas d'autre arme, puis qu'il n'avait rien de plus grave que des fractures. Il releva la visière de son casque, lui posa des questions sur son nom et la date du jour, mais décida que « va te faire mettre, p'tit con » était suffisant comme preuve de conscience.

Près de lui, le chauffeur de taxi était sorti de son véhicule, et se rapprochait de lui en tremblant, tenant à bout de bras un pistolet automatique.

-Tout va bien, fit Loki en relevant la visière de son casque, je suis policier. Appelez une ambulance.

Au tireur, il annonça :

-Vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour homicide volontaire…

Nom de nom, Stark et Millow.

Surveillant le motard blessé d'un œil, il se précipita vers le trottoir pour apercevoir les deux corps, cachés derrière une berline. En l'entendant arriver, Grincheux releva la tête, soutenant la veuve Millow d'un bras. Elle se redressait difficilement, muette, ses mains tremblant furieusement. Sur leur droite, six impacts de balles fendillaient la façade du commissariat. La taupe voulait bien qu'on le dénonce à Thanos plutôt que de reconnaître qu'il était soulagé. Ou plutôt, il était soulagé pour la veuve, parce qu'elle n'avait sans doute pas mérité ça, et qu'elle avait des tas d'autres choses à leur raconter. Son formateur, lui, ça lui ferait du bien de ne plus entendre sa voix agaçante, et que ce foutu flic arrête de poser des questions dangereuse pour sa couverture.

Rassuré, l'infiltré revint vers le tireur et corrigea les chefs d'inculpation :

-Je vous arrête pour tentative de meurtre, et tentative de meurtre d'un officier de police.

Alors que le suspect se débattait sur le sol avec une vigueur supplémentaire, mécontent de l'annonce de la survie de sa cible, une voix derrière la taupe corrigea :

- _Lieutenant_ de police, le bleu !

-Vous avez le droit de garder le silence… je vous connais vous, marmonna soudain Loki, coupé dans sa récitation par le visage du motard. Où est-ce que je vous ai vu…

Le type ne voulait manifestement pas l'aider, serrant les dents sous la douleur. Il était vrai que son bras était dans un angle bizarre, et comme Loki détestait être traité de petit con, il était tenté de dire aux ambulanciers que ce type était allergique aux analgésiques.

Soudain, le souvenir de sa première scène de crime, du bon coté de la loi cette fois, revint devant ses yeux. Il y avait Banner qui examinait le pendu, beaucoup trop de flics dans la pièce, et l'officier Mac Logan qui certifiait que c'était la veuve qui avait trouvé le corps, et que les voisins n'avaient rien entendu.

L'infiltré leva soudain sa main entaillée. Les comics, Wolverine, tout était clair maintenant.

-Nom de dieu, Mac Logan, s'étrangla Stark, arrivé dans le dos de Loki. Je savais que vous ne m'aimiez pas, mais à ce point-là !

-Je crois plutôt que votre collègue a démarré sa carrière à Little Hollow, et était à l'époque membre du Klu Klux Klan, rectifia Loki. Pas vrai mon vieux ?

-Je veux une ambulance, marmonna-t-il tandis que les sirènes s'approchaient.

Tandis que les brancardiers déposaient Mac Logan sur la civière, Loki intimait à la veuve de respirer profondément, et Stark téléphonait à ses collègues de nuit pour que Millow puisse remonter et être accueillie par le psy de garde. Lui accompagnerait l'assassin à l'hôpital pour qu'il y reste, le temps que l'équipe de surveillance n'arrive.

Avant de monter dans l'ambulance, et tandis que Loki attendait la dépanneuse de sa moto, Stark lui lança :

-Bien joué, le bleu. Même si tu es complètement malade.

-Dit celui qui s'est jeté sous des balles pour une suspecte.

-Ah bon, tu ne le savais pas, que les policiers sont des héros ?

-De un, la plupart sont des assassins, et deux, sans mon coup de fil, elle était morte, grogna Loki. Puisque vous m'aviez apparemment raccroché au nez en vous foutant de ma gueule.

-Pas du tout, j'écoute les bleus quand ils crient comme ça au téléphone, on sait jamais, sur un malentendu…

-Allez, dégagez. Et bonne nuit aux urgences.

-Bonne nuit, Odinson.

Loki fit semblant de ne pas avoir remarqué que le lieutenant de police l'avait appelé par son vrai nom. Alors que Grincheux montait dans le véhicule, lançait une blague et que Mac Logan lui faisait un doigt d'honneur de son bras valide, Loki lança :

-Eh ! Vous croyez que Fury pourra payer les réparations de ma moto ?

-Même pas en rêve, le bleu ! affirma son formateur en claquant la porte de l'ambulance.

Stupide flic, songea Loki.

95%, songea Tony.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Il vous a plu ?

J'ai encore un chapitre de coté, qui termine cette première enquête. Ensuite, le rythme de publication dépendra de l'avancement de mon mémoire.

Merci d'avoir lu, et à bientôt !


End file.
